Light Dark
by Kurohi Tatsaki
Summary: Rated 4 potty-mouth/mind. Yaoi! YY/Y, B/R, S/J, Marik/Malik, OC2/OC1, OC3/Pegasus, Anzu/Tea bashing! Summary inside cuz it's 2 long! Entire fic re-uploaded 4 a reviewer's request! See what I changed, eh? Dun worry, not much!
1. The Bright Yami

Light Dark  
  
by Kurohi Tatsaki  
  
Chapter One: The Bright Yami  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! You can't sue me cuz I have no money!  
  
Summary: A boy who is hated by his parents, and hunted by Rare Hunters on a nightly basis, flees to Domino City, which he has spent unsuccessful time with Battle City Tournament. Two people he meets changes his life, how he views it, and learns the full meanings of friendship and... love...?  
  
Warning: This fanfic is all-out-you-name-it Yaoi/Shounen Ai! Don't like it, then get the heck outta here! Last and ONLY warning! You know where the "back" button is!  
  
Pairings: OC's yami/OC, Seto/Jonouchi, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik(?) Anzu bashing!  
  
Note: At long vowels of "o" I'll add "u" (ex. aibou, arigatou, etc). With "e," "a," I'll add an "h" (ex. eh, ah,) with "i" and "u" I'll leave them the same, since one really can't drag it out. Besides, "ih" and "uh" might seem a bit odd... if you get my drift.  
  
"speech" [thoughts] /Hikari to Yami/ //Yami to Hikari// (author notes)  
  
***********************************************  
  
It was rather, a nice day out. The boy in the park stared emotionlessly at the sky above him, as if lazily blaming that endless stretch of blue that this boring life of his was an effect of that never near, yet never far air above and around. His eyes were a deep shade of blue that rivaled even Seto Kaiba's in depth and darkness.  
  
He never knew that man, Kaiba; he only heard of him.  
  
"I think it's getting late, aibou. Shouldn't we be getting back?"  
  
(A/N: aibou, spelt "aibo". "o" is longer than "ai". Means "associate", "partner", or "buddy". Pronounced: ah-ee-bohh)  
  
The boy didn't even flinch at his darkness, or, was it, his light? He couldn't even figure THAT out anymore. He used to believe it was HE that was the light, and the man-boy before him, his dark, but over the course of weeks, it seemed quite the contrary.  
  
And lately, he didn't really care what he was anymore.  
  
"Aibou?"  
  
The male remained silent. He, also, wasn't doing too well at the Battle City Tournament. He continuously faced defeats, before and after his reign in the Tournament, until, at long last, he gave up, but not by choice. He just... lost his locator card, as well as his favorite card: Seiyaryu. (He lost the same day he got in). He only had a few more dragon cards left in his beloved dragon deck.  
  
After all, only half of his deck was made of dragons.  
  
He suddenly sat up, grass rustling softly beneath his movement. He sent a blank stare at his yami and proceeded to trudge home. His parents would be SOOO pissed when he got back.  
  
(A/N: yami. Means "darkness". Pronounced: yah-mee)  
  
The dark streets, lit by only lanterns, gave off an eerie presence to the boy. However, he kept his distance from his dark half, making sure to be at least half an arm's length away. His darkness retreated into the armlet across the boy's right arm with a low flash, sensing his hikari's desire to be alone.  
  
(A/N: hikari. Means "light". Pronounced: hee-kah-ree)  
  
The blue-eyed one trudged on, deaf to any sound that may try to tickle his ears save the whispering wind.  
  
A voice proved his being deaf in any category incorrect.  
  
"What are you doing here, boy? Danger bodes to just about anyone who stays out this late."  
  
The boy stopped walking as soon as the word "what" came out of the person's throat. He turned to the source and blinked. "Who are you...?"  
  
The voice chuckled from the darkened alley. "My name is none of your concern. May I see that silver thing attached to your arm?" He offered one robed hand.  
  
The boy frowned. "Iya." He turned to walk away.  
  
(A/N: iya. Means "No!". Pronounced: ee-yah)  
  
"Matte yo, wouldn't you want your future told?"  
  
(A/N: matte. Means "wait". Attaching "yo" means "Wait!". Pronounced: "maht- teh yoh".)  
  
The brown-haired male shook his head. He stated calmly, but with a blue fire, "My ACTIONS pave my future. I have no use for your pointless crystal ball tricks." To be perfectly honest, that voice scared the piss outta him. He started to step away, when he felt a cold pressure to his neck and sucked in a breath.  
  
"Kuso..." He recognized the feel of a gun's barrel near that point all too well.  
  
(A/N: kuso Means "Shit!", or "Damn it!". Pronounced: k'-soh - The "u" is whispered.)  
  
"Hey, babe, why don't you let my buddy here have what he wants?"  
  
[...Wha? "Babe"? I'm no gal...] He gulped, but stubbornly cried, **"Iya!"**  
  
The man behind him chuckled darkly. His buddy, another man in dark robes, gripped his armlet and tugged.  
  
It didn't budge, but it set off his darkness to a blind rage.  
  
Bad move. Very bad move.  
  
You NEVER, piss off, a YAMI!  
  
"Leave my hikari alone!!" he growled. Twin dragon eyes appeared on the sides of his face, glowing brightly, and a third eye opened up in his forehead. That third eye eyed them soullessly, and sent them flying back a long distance that covered three blocks at a very minimum.  
  
His darkness stared blankly at their now gone forms, at the precise place they would be. He raised an eyebrow. "Damn. I just barely failed my next record of five blocks. It was one block short of one house and half a sidewalk tile." He turned to his light. "Hikari, daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
(A/N: daijoubu desu ka, spelt "daijobu desu ka". The first "u" is longer than everything else in this case. Means "Are you okay?". Pronounced: dah- ee-johh-boo deh-soo kah. Full translation is: Light, are you okay?)  
  
The boy nodded twice. "Hai." His hard gaze softened to something remotely tired or relieved as he gazed at his yami. "Demo, I'm just getting so sick and tired of having to deal with all these people out to get the Seikinen Armlet..." he sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair. [That was too close... I could almost sense them say, "Kill him"...]  
  
(A/N: hai. Means "Yes" or "here" [ when in class]. Pronounced: ha-ee.)  
  
(A/N: demo. Means "but". Pronounced: deh-moh.)  
  
His yami watched the action carefully, but quickly redirected his gold eyes to the towering buildings around them. The two additional eyes on his cheeks faded into oblivion. The third eye on his forehead closed horizontally, and disappeared.  
  
"Shirokoori?"  
  
The darkness turned to the light with a curious gleam in his eyes. "Hm?"  
  
His eyes drooped. "Could we PLEASE go home?"  
  
Shirokoori snorted amusedly. "Sure."  
  
The hikari suddenly leaned against the slightly taller yami, catching him off guard. "A-ah, daijoubu??"  
  
(A/N: daijoubu. Means "Are you okay?" or "I'm okay")  
  
"Hnnnn..." the boy sighed softly, pressing the side of his face more urgently into the other's left biceps.  
  
This was odd. He was hardly ever this exhausted. And it wasn't even a tough day at school, either. His eyes were knit into a small frown and his eyebrows were slightly dipped into his eyes, almost as if he were crying.  
  
[Daijoubu desu ka? Kanashii no?] were the questions that burdened the yami's mind. Was he okay? Was he sad? What made him so sad? Instead, he asked, his voice going a little off at the strange tingles that his hikari's touch was causing, "Kurohi..." He ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips. "c-can you walk?"  
  
(A/N: kanashii no. Read it from a Yu Yu Hakusho song; Yukina says it. Means "Are you sad?")  
  
No reply. He had drifted to sleep.  
  
The yami sighed, and took over his hikari's form. He marched his way home, careful to not awake Kurohi's soul.  
  
***  
  
"Where the hell have you been, chibi?!" His father was pissed as hell. Enough to call him a shrimp! They lived in an area about a mile from his favorite card game shop, which was the area where Kurohi had been spending his time MUCH too often lately. (No, it's not Kame Game Shop)  
  
(A/N: chibi. Derogatory term. Means "short" or "shrimp" as said in YYH. Lately, it has also been used as a good term to describe those two-head- sized character drawings.)  
  
Shirokoori, or rather, his mind controlling the boy's body, had been too much in shock to dodge the blow to his angelic face. The blow connected with his jaw, sending him tumbling backward, into the street.  
  
The male growled and flitted inside fast enough to not even be detected for the moment. He dashed up the stairs to his and his hikari's room, snagged several changes of clothes from his dresser, his dueling deck, and one other item, before jetting out the window.  
  
***  
  
Kurohi gulped his tea with vengeance before crumpling the can with one hand. How DARE his old man kick him out?! Wait, he wasn't kicked out... He fled.  
  
[DAMN!]  
  
He bashed his fist against the lonely school table for emphasis, and drew a few curious glances in the process. His dark side was annoying some teachers somewhere else, and he felt happiness from his part of the link. After a moment, he felt a brief prick of panic tear across the mind link before a relieved sort of glee replaced it.  
  
[He must have had to run from a teacher...] He allowed himself a slight chuckle, but..  
  
The five-foot-five-inches boy only felt depression. He needed to find some friends, as he never had any in his life that stuck around and at the time, he didn't care.  
  
Now, it seemed, he did.  
  
Boy, was he lonely.  
  
Wandering through the hallways, he came into one that was occupied by one student. A brown-haired boy a bit taller than he was. His brown hair was into a nice-looked bowl-type cut, and long lashes veiled his eyes. Kurohi came into the room on cat-silent feet and sat down sideways in a chair in front of the other boy.  
  
He was sleeping, arms folded against his chest and chin pressed against his collarbone. Poor guy. He looked very exhausted, but there were no traces of lack of sleep. With a blank mind, he pulled a strand or two of hair out of the boy's face, who awoke with a start to the unusual touch.  
  
"...?" Blue eyes fluttered open. "What do you want, brat?" he clipped. "I'm in no mood for your..." He stopped and looked at the boy with a frown. "Oh. You're that new punk. Your name, again?"  
  
The brown and silver-colored hair boy gave him a sideways stare. His lips were stuck in a blank line. "Tatsaki Kurohi. I'd prefer you calling me by my first name if you intend to get to know me... Though, you seem the kind of type I am, so I will let you call me 'Tatsaki'."  
  
[The fuck is this kid saying?] asked Seto Kaiba's groggy mind. "Fine then. Tatsaki, could you kindly go away so I can sleep?" He tried being polite to this newcomer, and was highly surprised when he said, "Sure. May I get your name before I leave?"  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
The boy nodded with a mild grin, and left without a word, closing the door behind him with inhuman silence. [So... THAT'S Seto Kaiba...]  
  
"Kon'nichi wa-----, hikari--!" chirped a loud voice.  
  
(A/N: kon'nichi wa. Sometimes spelt "konnichi wa". Means "hello" or "good afternoon". This case, it means "hello", so I intend for it to translate as, "Helloooooo, light!" with waves in the tone. Very, very cheerful.)  
  
The male jumped at the voice and pressed a finger to his lips. "Shhh!" He frowned deeply and led his hyperactive yami away from the classroom. "Kaiba's resting. Wake him up, and you'll regret it from both his side AND mine."  
  
Shirokoori snorted once and stretched his neck, relishing as the tensions in it were released in a popping explosion. "Okay, fine. I'll shut up." [Damn. I wanted to annoy that billionaire prick.]  
  
Kurohi stopped walking and closed his eyes. He opened them tiredly after a moment and trudged on. His yami was alarmed at the sudden show of fatigue - "weakness," as his hikari called it - , and immediately asked touching a delicate hand to the other's slender shoulder, "Light, are you okay?"  
  
The hand was shrugged off and his hikari's pace increased for a grand total three seconds before another body rammed into his own, sending both the assailant and the defender sprawled on the floor.  
  
The blonde sat up, rubbed his head with one hand and groaned. Kurohi sat up and shook his head free of the dizziness that bombarded his skull, using his hands to continue sitting up. His short bangs dangled into his eyes, and one of his proud, thick spikes had nearly come undone. However, the spike's condition was beyond his mind, and he kept on staring at the floor between his long legs.  
  
"Yo, kid, ya alright?" asked the blonde, honey-colored eyes gazing at dark blue. [Like Kaiba's and Yugi's all merged into one...] he noted. The boy did not look back.  
  
He wore the school's uniform and a silver... thing, attached to his lower right arm. It had a dragon's eye in the center. A chain bound the item to his arm, and spiraled all the way up to his neck. There seemed enough leeway so movement of the tendons and muscles would not be interrupted.  
  
Kurohi blinked at the question and looked up. "U-um, I'm.. I'm okay." His voice sounded like a matured woman's, but it had a slight "growl", so there was no doubt he was male.  
  
The blonde didn't seem convinced and reached up to inspect the boy's rounded face. His blue eyes were just about as large as Yugi's amethyst ones, and his lashes twice as long. His slim eyebrows were quirked into a small "frown", as were his lips when he realized just how close they were. The boy's head instinctively jerked back as Jonouchi tried to touch a bruise that had begun to form on his forehead.  
  
"Hey, what was that for? I'm jes tryin' ta help!"  
  
The boy seemed tired again. "Gomen nasai." His eyes lowered, half-veiled under his long lashes. "I'm not used to non-threatening human contact."  
  
(A/N: gomen nasai. Means "I'm very sorry" or "I'm sorry" Very polite form.)  
  
Jou knew about that, what, with his drunken father an' all. "Oh, well, who are ya?"  
  
"Tatsaki Kurohi," he replied softly, eyes locking with Jou's again. "And you?"  
  
"Jonouchi Katsuya. Call me Jou." He offered his hand.  
  
Kurohi found it difficult NOT to smile and shook the other's hand... once. "Call me Kurohi."  
  
"Okay, Kurohi, have ya seen Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes, but he's resting. I wouldn't bother him," he replied with a sober tone.  
  
Jonouchi smacked his head. "I KNEW I told him not ta stay up workin'! Where is he?"  
  
Kurohi jerked his thumb. "Two rooms back. If anyone, YOU should know that, ne?" [I wonder what he wants with Kaiba?]  
  
"Arigatou!! Ja!" He dashed off, feet hitting the ground quickly without missing a beat.  
  
(A/N: arigatou. Spelt "arigato". You know the drill. Means "Thank you!" or "Thanks!".)  
  
(A/N: ja! I've heard it, in its full form, "ja ne!" means good-bye, so I believe "ja" means "bye")  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Light?"  
  
Kurohi looked up into golden eyes. "Eh?" he asked, slightly startled.  
  
(A/N: eh. Spelt "e". Means "Eh? What?")  
  
He chuckled good-humoredly. "Don't 'what' me like that! You like Jou?"  
  
The male nodded. "Yeah. He seems nice enough. I think I'll go follow him."  
  
Shirokoori laughed. "Okay. I'll see ya next hour!"  
  
The blue-eyed one waved and nodded. "Okay! Ja!" He stood up and dusted himself off... not that he needed it. He walked near the classroom Kaiba had been in and peeked inside...  
  
~~~POV switch~~~  
  
"Hey, Seto."  
  
One blue eye opened to inspect the intruder, then the other one slid awake as well. "Hey, pup."  
  
Jou grinned at the nickname. He used to loathe it when Seto called him a puppy. Over the course of a year, he had felt himself becoming attracted to THE Seto Kaiba. After all, he had the looks and everything, but the first thing that attracted him was how puzzle-like he really was. The blonde found it intriguing and most fun to see all the unique sides to the billionaire. "I heard ya were sleeping."  
  
"And you saw it, too."  
  
Katsuya leaned against his boyfriend's desk and gazed at him with his expressive honey eyes. "Stay up late again?" he asked.  
  
Kaiba shrugged noncommittally. "Work."  
  
The puppy pouted. "Ye're *always* working!" He lightly emphasized the word "always" with a slight sigh. "When will ya just let up for a little while?"  
  
"When people slack off as much as you." He allowed himself a small smile to show he meant no broken feelings. "Nah, I'm just kidding. How about now?"  
  
He pulled the blonde into a demanding, but somehow tender kiss. Jou felt Seto's hand come to rest on his neck, pulling him closer. Jou closed his eyes, lost in the sensations. Too quickly, however, they pulled away, resulting in a slightly irritated Jou. Before he could complain, Seto merely pointed at the door's window. Jonouchi twisted his head to see what it was his boyfriend pointed at.  
  
But no one was there.  
  
He sent his boyfriend a confused look. "No one's dere. Stop pullin' tricks, Seto."  
  
"I'm not tricking you. Tatsaki was there a few seconds ago."  
  
[Shit! He might bust our cover, bein' a new kid an' all!] "Which way did he go..?!"  
  
"Left from out of here."  
  
Jou nodded once and took a left turn out of the classroom. He dashed and followed Kurohi. After a few long minutes, the honey-eyed boy had the blue- eyed one pinned at the wrists and was straddled from behind at the waist.  
  
Kurohi snorted and went as limp as he could to limit the pain of his chest falling to the floor. "What?"  
  
"You were spyin' on us!"  
  
"I only went to see what you had to do with Kaiba. What I saw and what you both did will not escape my lips. You have my word. Besides, I can relate."  
  
Jou wasn't expecting this long a speech from the one below him. The longest string of words he managed to remember were a few sentences that added up to ten words. This string was over three times as long! He released the boy's arms but continued to pin him down at the waist with his weight. "Relate?" he echoed.  
  
Kurohi moved his hands so they supported his head by the chin. "I've read a lot of stories with the romance you and he have acquired. I'm very accepting and tolerant. I will not interfere with any of you, and, again, not a word will escape these lips. You have my word. I assure you."  
  
"And by how will you assure me?"  
  
"...By being your... friend?" He tested the word carefully. He never had any use for it for a long time until now.  
  
"Sure! The more the merrier!"  
  
This confused Kurohi. "You mean, you, have more than one?" He avoided the phrase "can have" because he didn't want to sound like someone who slept under a rock all their life.  
  
"Of course! Don't you?"  
  
This struck a chord, but Kurohi didn't let it show. Or, at least, he tried not to let it show. "No... Even before I fled my parents' house, I hadn't a single friend. Sure, I'd make friends for a while. When I felt they could listen in to one of my secrets, they suddenly said they didn't want my friendship. I've been friendless ever since... and that was a few years ago. My secret spread like wildfire, and so, no one wanted to go near me..."  
  
"Can you tell me this secret?"  
  
"You might never want to see me again. I'm a freak... Everyone else said so..."  
  
"Damn, man... Are you fucked up in the head or something...?" He gently swatted the other boy's head.  
  
Kurohi frowned. "I'm perfectly sane."  
  
"Wha? Hikari?"  
  
Two heads turned. A short boy, slightly higher than Kurohi's height, stood before them. His right hand was placed on his hip and the other hand dangled idly by his side. A chain rattled, which went from a silver object, up his right arm, and around his neck. On his right side, a flow of milk chocolate hair touched his shoulders in gentle spikes. His bangs dangled in his eyes. Large spikes of hair swooped across his entire head like a wing, and a silver patch of hair also spiked upward like a crown, open at the front. His uniform jacket was half undone, revealing the violet undershirt.  
  
His gold eyes reminded him of a cross of Bakura and Yami.  
  
"Shirokoori!" He beamed and tried to get Katsuya off his waist.  
  
Shirokoori laughed. "Getting new friends?"  
  
"Yeah. I spied on him by accident... hehe."  
  
His yami frowned.  
  
"I'm not hurt and I promised to keep a secret for him."  
  
"But, you're always doing that. Even after all the pain those other twerps gave you." He stifled the urge to glare at the blonde.  
  
Kurohi managed to stand up and helped up Jou. "Yeah, but YOU flung them several blocks away. That's why I was then home schooled." He shuddered at the memory. "Don't do that anymore, okay?"  
  
Shirokoori nodded. "Okay. Can I still do it to those Rare Hunters?"  
  
The light snorted. "Of course!"  
  
"You fling Rare Hunters blocks away from their previous place?"  
  
Both yami and hikari smirked. "Yeah. Shirokoori started making records. Five blocks, so far."  
  
"So, is Shirokoori your older brother or somethin'?"  
  
The brown and silver-colored-hair boys looked at each other. "Weren't you listening, Jou?" asked Kurohi. "He called me "hikari". I'm his hikari, he's my yami."  
  
"So, you have a Sennen item?"  
  
(A/N: sennen. Literally means, "thousand-year"  
  
"More like Seikinen item."  
  
(A/N: seikinen. Literally means, "hundred-year")  
  
The darkness nodded in agreement, both mouth and eyes smiling back at the blonde. "Hey, you know that annoying chemistry teacher what's-her-ugly- face?"  
  
"Ah, Ms. Chikame?"  
  
Shirokoori nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Do'ya have that class next hour?"  
  
"Yeah! With Honda!"  
  
The dark grinned. "Cool! Hikari, you have that same class, ne? Hehehehehe..."  
  
Kurohi sighed and shook his head. "Don't do anything stupid..."  
  
"Oh, I don't think I will, Hikari..." [Psyche!]  
  
***********************************************  
  
Wow! First chapter is done! I just HAD to take a momentary break from 10 Years of Waiting... I have pictures of Kurohi I did with the mouse available for anyone to see, but you'd have to e-mail me first so I can send the picture in reply. (we have a kinda slow computer)  
  
Finished: 6/6/03  
  
Translations added: 7/6/03 


	2. Daring

Light Dark  
  
by Kurohi Tatsaki  
  
Chapter Two: Daring  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! You can't sue me cuz I have no money!  
  
Summary: A boy who is hated by his parents, and hunted by Rare Hunters on a nightly basis, flees to Domino City, which he has spent unsuccessful time with Battle City Tournament. Two people he meets changes his life, how he views it, and learns the full meanings of friendship and... love...?  
  
Pairings: OC's yami/OC, Seto/Jonouchi, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik(?) Anzu bashing!  
  
"speech" [thoughts] /Hikari to Yami/ //Yami to Hikari// (author notes)  
  
***********************************************  
  
A loud explosion ripped its way from the Third Hour Chemistry Class, creating echoes throughout the halls and even some ways outside as the sound settled down.  
  
Several students had a blackened face except for one yami a light, and two "ordinary" people who had managed to duck under the desks.  
  
The hikari inwardly laughed with Shirokoori and shook his head while the teacher started the chain of scolding to them, starting with Honda and Jou. He kept his face a blank slate. He had no use for such discipline, as he felt he was already quite advanced in that category.  
  
His yami seemed to be lacking in this section... which also included Honda and Jou, who also had the same class.  
  
"TATSAKI, SHIROKOORI!"  
  
Said yami was still laughing, but stifled his laughter into giggles as the "witch" glared at him.  
  
..Kurohi never knew his yami giggled. Laughed, yes.. even maniacally at that, but giggle?  
  
This discovery awarded the boy's face with one slightly widened eye accompanied by a raised, slender eyebrow.  
  
[Shirokoori...] He leaned further into his seat and sighed, knowing he would receive some of the blow for his partner's actions.  
  
"And YOU, Tatsaki, Kurohi!"  
  
Large, bored, almost intimidating deep blue eyes flicked upward.  
  
"Why did you allow your partner to do such a thing?!"  
  
His huge eyes narrowed slightly, and his yami could sense a slight tingle of irritation pass through their link before it was blocked off. Shirokoori disliked how closed-out his hikari behaved. Especially during school and around friends, no less! And around him.. he acted more or less the same way.  
  
Kurohi refused to reply his teacher with any form of words or phrases. He felt eyes on him, and he completely shut them all out. No one mattered to him, so why should he bother caring, or even answering?  
  
Except..  
  
"Answer me RIGHT NOW!"  
  
He suddenly stood up, and leaned his upper body, supported by his hands, on the desktop. "Sensei, if you have forgotten that I just transferred into this school this morning I can.. overlook your mistake," he uttered slowly. "Unless, you'd rather I become much like... my 'brother'." He smirked, low and slowly. He couldn't help but let out a low chuckle accompanied by his now-slanted eyes.  
  
(A/N: sensei. Means "teacher" or "master". Also has other meanings. I quote from the "Random House Japanese-English English-Japanese Dictionary", "2. Doctor [M.D.] 3. Title used when speaking of or to members of certain professions [lawyers, politicians]. Pronounced: sehn-seh-ee)  
  
He looked like a blue-eyed Bakura just now, and Chikame wasn't interested in having to deal with TWO MORE yamis! One was enough in this classroom! She slunk off, and excused the class after throwing an assignment up on the board.  
  
***A few weeks later***  
  
"Hey, Jou... 'sup?"  
  
The Brooklyn-accented blonde looked down at his friend, who sat on a bench beside a window. It was lunch-time, and no one cared to interrupt anyone, really. He replied, "Nothin' much. You?"  
  
The brunette and silver-haired boy shrugged noncommittally. "Same thing. No one wants to duel me cuz I lose so many times. Even against my younger half brother."  
  
"That bad, and yer, what, a Freshman?"  
  
"American standards of Sophomore." He blinked once at his own words. "I'm sixteen, y'know."  
  
[Ah, so he IS a Freshman!] "I feel really bad 'bout that."  
  
"Yeah... I even got a few new cards... I still couldn't beat him. Anyway, how are things going with you and Seto-kun?"  
  
A smile tugged at his lips. "Jes fine. Though, ya might wanna keep it down, okay? Wouldn't wanna ruin 'is rep. We wouldn't want ta disturb da stupid girls who flirt wit' 'im all da time. Da school would go inta an uproar."  
  
His friend nodded once. "Sure. You can trust me. I won't say anything. Besides, most relationships agree with me, anyway. Get my drift?"  
  
"Whaddya mean by 'most' though?" He gazed at his new friend with delicately angled brown eyes, one slim eyebrow arched in question.  
  
"I'm iffy about lesbians, but I tolerate them nonetheless." He said this with a straight face. He was, in no way, lying.  
  
"So, are ya bi' then?"  
  
He seemed a bit perturbed. Kurohi turned away, saying nothing for a long moment. His blue eyes lingered out the window. A moment later, he answered, "Since when did this conversation become about *my* sexuality?"  
  
"When ya said 'most relationships agree wit' me'."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yeah, ya said that dis mornin'."  
  
He moved suddenly, his head turning swiftly towards him to face the blonde. The brown-eyed male was assaulted by a large blue gaze, innocent, but turned cold by affliction. The irises held a deep sadness, locked away in a dark abyss of heart. These emotions were never released in his life, save when he was younger.  
  
"I know," he said calmly, despite the swift, harsh reaction. "Look, I'm not fit to remain around anyone right now. You might want to leave me alone for a while, okay? It's nothing personal - I'm just tired, is all." He turned away, eyes drooped. He stared out the window that only allowed the people inside the building to peek out.  
  
Jonouchi nodded once. "Alright. Just holler whenever."  
  
The male left his friend alone. He got like this sometimes, so pessimistic. It faded once he got a good meal or something. Turning a corner and entering the kinda crowded hallway, he turned another one and entered the courtyard. He spotted his violet-eyed bud, Yugi. He was chattering blissfully with Anzu, and he must have said something humorous, because the brunette started giggling like you would NOT believe. Honda had joined in on the little joke. Yami only forced a few laughs, as he had heard the joke five times that day. Something about a guy and a Niwatori card.  
  
None of them knew about the boy he did. None of them knew about Kurohi, save Honda. He was always ignored, just like Yugi had been before he had made friends with himself and Honda.  
  
None of the students wanted anything to do with the eccentric lad. After all, he had two birth defects, which he had accidentally shown a day or so ago in the guy's bathroom...  
  
He was born with a tiger's tail.  
  
His hair was naturally two colors. No dye!  
  
Then again, so was Yugi's hair... only, instead of two, three different colors: Red, black, and blond... or, to Yami, gold.  
  
[Perhaps... they should know about Kurohi...]  
  
"Yo, Jou! Whatcha doin' over there?! C'mon!"  
  
"Comin'!" He dashed over and remained standing near Yugi. He swiped a nacho from Anzu while she wasn't looking at him, but at Yami. "Now, guys, there's somethin' I've been keeping from y'all."  
  
"Oh? What is it, Jono?"  
  
"There's someone I'd like ya ta meet. This way. He shouldn't 'ave gone far, if anywhere at all."  
  
Honda chuckled, which caused several glances from the group to be aimed toward him.  
  
They wormed their way through the crowds formed by lunch break. They approached the bench, and the boy was still there, staring blankly out the window.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
(A/N: oi. Means "Hey". Pronounced as it looks.)  
  
Kurohi's eyes flicked upward to meet his own chocolate ones. "Hn?"  
  
"Yeah, that's th' third time y'said that."  
  
His gaze narrowed slightly. "Whaddya want?"  
  
"I want ya ta meet my friends: Anzu, Yugi, and Yami!"  
  
"And what signif..." he trailed, gazing at each member of the group. He eyed Yugi and turned around to face them all. Despite his "short" frame, muscles rippled elegantly beneath his uniform. "Oh, these people. I've seen them before. Motou (A/N: The last 'o' in 'Moto' is long, so it would be pronounced: Moh-tohh) and I have the same fourth period, PE. Mazaki and I have the same final class of the day, which is Painting. I had Chemistry before lunch with Honda and Jou."  
  
/Speaking of Chemistry, you'd better not blow anything up tomorrow!!/  
  
//I won't, hikari. I won't... for the first five minutes.//  
  
/Shirokoori!! You're gonna get us **EXPELLED**!!!/ [Like you nearly did today.]  
  
His yami fell silent. Kurohi stood up with the mystic grace of a large cat. "But nevertheless, a pleasure to finally meet you up close. I apologize for my rudeness. I tend to act like that whenever I do not know someone, and I sincerely hope you do not take it to heart.  
  
"I am also a decent duelist, so feel free to duel me, though I may not be much of a challenge to both Kings of Games."  
  
"But," protested Yugi. "at that time, Yami and I were dueling as one person. How could you tell the difference?"  
  
"I'll let you see why, sometime. Actually, you and Yami have PE with me next hour, right? What is it we were playing again?"  
  
Yugi sighed in despair. "Dodge-ball."  
  
The blue-eyed boy blinked. "Dodge-ball?" he echoed. "Dodge-ball! Dodge- balldodge-balldodge-balldodge-balldodge-balldodge-balldodge-balldodge- ball**DODGE-BALL**!!!"  
  
"Hikari, don't use up ALL your energy before the game. I'd hate to save your skin again."  
  
The boy looked up sharply. "Shirokoori! I didn't see you there... Guys, this is my dark half... actually, he behaves like a hikari should, so, in some cases, I'm the darker half."  
  
"Yeah." He ruffled his hikari's spiky hair, making the upbeat spikes flop and the floppy spikes friz out a little. "Y'need to lighten up a little. Blow some stuff up, y'know?"  
  
At this, the blonde and brunette males sniggered. Even the teacher's face had been pitch black!! When she had gone to the bathroom to see what had everyone so riled up, she had screamed so shrilly the mirrors broke!!  
  
What a narcissistic creature.  
  
"Shirokoori--!!" he whined in protest.  
  
"What?" He paused in his hair ruffling and released the soft, confused spikes.  
  
"I don't like that. Leave my hair alone." He started to sort out the spikes by touch, but he suddenly found those familiar hands in his hair yet again. He felt his limbs wanting to go limp at the touch, but he ignored it and helped his yami fix his hair.  
  
His heart, his breathing wanted to pick up, but he would not let it. There was nothing to become agitated about.. but, "agitated" wasn't the right word... "Thanks.. Shirokoori." He turned his head upward to meet his darkness' gaze. Their gaze wasn't the only thing that was met...  
  
So did their lips.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Hahaha! To think I had most of this chapter already written! I just had to add stuff everywhere and place details! ^_^  
  
Finished: 6/12/03  
  
Translations added: 7/6/03 


	3. Fast Ball Dodger

Light Dark  
  
by Kurohi Tatsaki  
  
Chapter Three: Fast Ball Dodger  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! You can't sue me cuz I have no money!  
  
Summary: A boy who is hated by his parents, and hunted by Rare Hunters on a nightly basis, flees to Domino City, which he has spent unsuccessful time with Battle City Tournament. Two people he meets changes his life, how he views it, and learns the full meanings of friendship and... love...?  
  
Pairings: OC's yami/OC, Seto/Jonouchi, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik Anzu bashing!  
  
Could someone please tell me the differences between Marik and Malik? I'd like to write about these guys correctly, but I don't know enough about them to pull it off so well. I would like some information on looks (including appearances of the body in the anime/manga), height, general body weight (heavy or light), and personality.  
  
"speech" [thoughts] /Hikari to Yami/ //Yami to Hikari// (author notes)  
  
I couldn't upload any chapters for a few days so I decided to let ALL these chapters be uploaded!  
  
***********************************************  
  
The shock became greater than the instinct to gasp at the warm contact. Surprised, deep blue eyes stared blankly at gold orbs with small flecks of brown and green. The golden eyes closed, and Kurohi felt the warm hands of his yami grasp both of his wrists, pressing further into the kiss. The shorter one's eyes slowly slid shut, as if reluctant to fall into that pit of darkness and feeling.  
  
A barely audible moan rippled its way past his throat long before he considered calling it back. Something wet brushed against his lips, asking entrance, and he allowed it. It gently probed the inside of the warm cavern and his own muscle reached out to touch it.  
  
His head swam, and desperately, his old self tried to grasp some form of conscious thought. He heard Jou's question about his sexuality again, and realized that he had NEVER liked woman, but men...  
  
The scent was familiar and warm against him. He felt eyes on him, and his old self, cold, calculating, but not cruel, slapped a name into his brain.  
  
[Shi... Shirokoori...?] His own thought of the name snapped open his eyes. The boy released the other's tongue from his mouth and stumbled backward, the back of his left knee narrowly missing being scratched by a bench. He panted once or twice, and bolted.  
  
Jonouchi stifled some laughter. This scenario had been sooo familiar! [Just like me an' Seto.....] He turned to the crowd. "Oi, oi! Show's over! Get the hell outta here or else the OLD Katsuya Jonouchi will come back!"  
  
The mob of people broke away in a hurry, and Shirokoori broke free of his stunned stupor. "Hi-hikari! Matte yo, matte yo, kudasai!!" He pursued his light. "Hi--kari--!" Having slightly longer legs than his aibou, he managed to tackle the five-foot-five boy down.  
  
(A/N: kudasai. Means "please" when used in a sentence. "onegai" means "please", but only if it's used on its own. Pronounced: koo-dah-sah-ee.)  
  
His light yelped in the process and squirmed frantically in his yami's grip. "Let go! Let-go-let-go-let-go-let-go-let-go!!!" His right hand wormed near Shirokoori's face, and the one atop him paused with a sharp swallow.  
  
"You wouldn't..."  
  
"Get. Off. Let. Go," he uttered coldly. This predicament awarded them with many a stare, but a cut-throating glare from the yami sent them all on their ways. He stood up, and started walking off.  
  
Kurohi stood up and pressed a couple of fingertips to his lips, the rest of his hand trailing down to his lower face, where his pinkie cupped the underside of his chin. [...What am I thinking? He's a guy, I'm a guy. They don't mesh well in public. What was HE thinking...? But I don't care about what other's think... Wait, I like guys. This was all just an accident, right? Right?] His stomach plopped. [But then... if it wasn't... if it were planned out... why...]  
  
The bell, signaling the end of lunch, cut off his thoughts with a long 'brrriiiiiiiiinnnnng!'.  
  
***PE Class***  
  
"Yo! Today's game is dodge-ball for those of you who were not here yesterday! If you plan on taking a sport that uses high reflexes, accuracy, common sense, and a high drive, dodge-ball shall help at a gradual rate. After the game, we will take a vote on Monday's game! Yami, could you help me release eight balls per side?"  
  
The tri-color-haired boy nodded, and marched to the middle of the basketball court.  
  
Some of the students, both girls and boys, glanced at Kurohi with disdain. This twerp was really strange. Especially after that incident in the boys' room.  
  
Kurohi glared back, eyes matching the coldness of Seto Kaiba's.  
  
They blinked, but knew he hadn't a thing to back it up.  
  
When called, Kurohi marched to his side of the field and waited patiently for his other teammates to reach him. On his team, were Yami, Yugi, Shirokoori and a few other boys. Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and a few others were on the other team.  
  
Kurohi closed his eyes and listened to the instructions. Sometimes he forgot how to "play".  
  
"This is Capture the Flag Dodge-Ball. It is how it sounds. Team members protecting their flag can touch and 'freeze' opponents who have crossed to their side. If you are touched, then you must sit where you were tagged. You may not move.  
  
"In order to 'unfreeze' yourself, you must tag an opponent on their side of the field, or hit an 'unfrozen' opponent on any side of the field with a ball. Also, if you throw the ball, and it is caught before it bounces once against the ground, then the person who threw the ball becomes 'frozen'.  
  
"If one team captures their opponents' flag and makes it back to their side without being hit by a ball or tagged, the game ends. Any questions? No? Begin!"  
  
Balls started flying. Kurohi kept on passing the balls to other teammates, as he was targeted, and missed, quite often. He hadn't the best accuracy, which was horrible because at how FAST and HARD he threw balls.  
  
He dodged another ball. Another one came at him, and he caught it before tossing it to Yami. Yami aimed and threw at Bakura, who dodged and retaliated with his own ball. The five-thousand-year-old Pharaoh jumped to keep it from hitting his shins. Yugi stayed near Shirokoori, who, no matter WHO threw the ball at him, he always caught it, and threw it at hyper-speed toward someone else. Some students became smart quickly and stopped throwing things altogether, for fear of being frozen and having to WAIT for a ball to come to them.  
  
Marik and Malik were their own private team. In between throws and dodges, they came up with an idea on how to get the flag. One would distract everyone while the other took the flag and managed to get miraculously back to their side.  
  
Easy enough, right?  
  
Malik would distract them, and Marik would go for the kill. Most of the students eyed Malik warily as Marik crept through what little shadows he could find and reached the flag. He felt a hot tap on his bare shoulder.  
  
"You're down, Marik. Better luck next time."  
  
He turned around and saw Kurohi walk away from him. Grudgingly, he sat down and, with a gruff wave of his hand, called Malik's distraction off.  
  
Malik cursed through their link and waved at Bakura. He pointed at Marik. "Our closest force to the flag is down-"  
  
He caught a ball coming at him, and angrily threw it at someone else. A "whomp!" sound was heard at the object collided with a blonde girl's arm; she seated herself.  
  
"-if we can get him up again-"  
  
"No. Let him tag someone. I'm sure he'll find an opening. He's a smart guy... for a wannabe-pharaoh-no-baka."  
  
Malik frowned. /Find an opening, yami! I know you can!/  
  
//Hmm... I'm gonna get that cat-tailed, abazureon'na!!//  
  
(A/N: abazureon'na. Means "bitch" - the woman. "mesuinu" is the dog "bitch". Pronounced: ah-bah-zoo-rleh-ohn-nah.)  
  
"Good goin' Kurohi! Game over!"  
  
Marik blinked and stood up. In his face, stood Kurohi, looking up. He waved HIS green flag in his face.  
  
"You should have watched me. Then again, you wouldn't have seen me." He wasn't panting or anything. He seemed rather calm, but his eyes held a fire so intense, Marik almost yielded to the blinding sensation it created to his sight. "I run waaaaay too fast. Perhaps I should have warned you..?" He looked up then shrugged and stared down at him. "............Nah."  
  
Marik growled and stomped off. //If only I had those Egyptian God Cards and the Sennen Puzzle I'd wipe that damn "GRIN" off his face! Wait a minute, the only thing grinning were his BLINDING EYES!! Damn him!//  
  
/I saw him move, but I was too far off. I couldn't have been able to catch him even if I was close enough. Sorry 'bout that./  
  
//Feh. Whatever, Malik!// He saw as some of the students glomped Kurohi for winning the first match out of three. He noticed the boy was stiff as a board when someone touched him, but no one else seemed to notice this.  
  
The next game began...  
  
***Two minutes later***  
  
"Wow! How much was your last record, Kurohi??!" a boy.  
  
"Aaaahhh... about four minutes."  
  
"How did you get so damn **fast**?!" a girl.  
  
"Aah, practice?" he uttered, blinking his large eyes. [When will they leave me alone...?]  
  
"Oh?! Really?! Whadja do?!" that same girl.  
  
He gave her a sideways glance, making her swoon and whisper, "Kawaii!" She corrected herself, and demanded, "You didn't answer my question!"  
  
Blue gaze locked onto a dark brown one. His eyes and eyebrows contorted slightly into one of sadness before he corrected it into a frown. "I choose NOT to answer that." [You wouldn't want to know what I had to go through to get this gift.]  
  
"D-demo...!"  
  
He snorted once and made his way through the crowd that consisted of the whole class save yamis and hikaris. Kurohi made his way to the boy's locker room and looked up at the ceiling, noticing an air vent. His frowned knitted into one of contemplation before he proceeded with the recommended shower and change of clothes.  
  
He vaguely wondered where the vent would lead him. What would he find? Possibly the roof, which was a nice place to think, and one of Kurohi's hobbies, was to contemplate on stuff. Stuff he couldn't change or had yet to change.  
  
"Kurohi?"  
  
He looked down and kept his eyes on the smaller one's face to respect his privacy. "Yes, Yugi?"  
  
"The rest of us wanna talk to you after school at around four at the park west of the Kame Game Shop. Could you possibly come?"  
  
(A/N: kame. Means "turtle". Pronounced: kah-meh. [As in from DBZ's: Kamehameha!)  
  
Kurohi grinned. A hang out? "Sure."  
  
"And then maybe, one day, we could drop by your place?"  
  
The taller one's stomach flopped around and his hissed a breath. He shook his head, water hammering down on his hair, dividing it into angelic tendrils that reached as far down to his shoulders and shoulder blades. "I'm sorry. I ran from there. No one would be welcomed at my place, anyway." He strode out of the shower and dried himself off quickly. He changed, pulled out a bottle of hair, and started to put his hair back into its spikes.  
  
//Hikari, you look better without it.//  
  
He finished one spike. /It keeps it all out of my face. I look like a GIRL without spiking it!/  
  
//Ah. Whatever, hikari. I'll see you after school.//  
  
/...See you./  
  
***********************************************  
  
Sorry if Marik and Malik were OOC! I don't know a heckuvalot about them to portray them at full 100% In-Character-ness. I'll probably change their conversation/actions so that it fits them better.  
  
Finished: 6/13/03  
  
Translations added: 6/7/03 


	4. Fetish

Light Dark  
  
by Kurohi Tatsaki  
  
Chapter Four: Fetish  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! You can't sue me cuz I have no money!  
  
Summary: A boy who is hated by his parents, and hunted by Rare Hunters on a nightly basis, flees to Domino City, which he has spent unsuccessful time with Battle City Tournament. Two people he meets changes his life, how he views it, and learns the full meanings of friendship and... love...?  
  
Pairings: OC's yami/OC, Seto/Jonouchi, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik Anzu bashing!  
  
"speech" [thoughts] /Hikari to Yami/ //Yami to Hikari// (author notes)  
  
***********************************************  
  
He strode to painting class, where he knew he would find one person he was bent on either hating for life, or making a decent friend.  
  
Mazaki, Anzu.  
  
He knew her and saw her, but ignored her.  
  
Now, it was time to talk.  
  
***Fifteen minutes before the bell that ends the day***  
  
The teach' had finished yapping long ago. She basically said to just do their thing until they got all their supplies. Some people still were lacking.  
  
He was done and was coming up with new ideas.  
  
Kurohi doodled on lined paper. He had a strong fetish for bishounen. He drew the first person that came to mind: Katsuya Jonouchi!  
  
As he applied the finishing touches, Anzu peeked over his shoulder. "Why are you drawing Jou?"  
  
His lips twitched upward slightly, stifling a small smile. He shrugged.  
  
"It's very well detailed... and how many times have you seen him today?"  
  
"Four times. Once before school, once at third period, and twice during lunch. Not to mention, the fact that I've been here for several weeks and have known him much longer than you."  
  
She ignored the implied tone in his flat voice. "And you have every detail committed to memory, even enough to turn him into an anime character...?"  
  
Another shrug. "I guess.." He abruptly paused and looked her in the eye. "What, am I missing anything? I want to give this to him."  
  
Anzu frowned. "Why not give it to me?"  
  
Silence. [I don't like you much, Anzu. Why would I give such a work of art to a bitch? I've heard that you were a slut, Anzu... and I'm not going to let you get near my heart just so you can break it. I'll act like a friend to you, but that's all.]  
  
"Well?"  
  
"What am I missing?" he asked again, noticeably changing the subject. "Ah! That bit of hair..." He fixed up part of the right side of the drawing's hair. "I'll ink this later.." he muttered, placing the drawing aside. On another sheet, he proceeded to draw a slightly taller person. He sketched out the rough shape of the haircut and fixed up the angles of the body and face. He sketched out a trench coat, leaving all the details gone, and deleted the parts of the body at the legs that were covered. He slightly widened the trench coat's rough outlining near his angled back by about a millimeter.  
  
Anzu knew who he was drawing. "T-that's Seto Kaiba..." she whispered. "What are you doin' drawing KAIBA?!"  
  
Kurohi managed a deadly smirk. "He's cool." [And pretty hot, too.. wait, did I just think that? ...Yes, I did.. holy **SHIT**!!!! I knew I liked guys, but...] "On another topic, you want to see a glimpse of my dueling deck?"  
  
"Ahh, sure."  
  
He rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a wooden box with a magnificent carving of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and another dragon Anzu couldn't place. It was painted, and the other dragon was black with blue eyes... kind of like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon merged with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
"Is that other dragon on a Yu-Gi-Oh! card?"  
  
"Yes, actually. I own six.. I never use them, so when I lost in Battle City on the first day, I didn't have to fork them over. Lucky me."  
  
"Smart move. Did Kaiba know you have them?"  
  
"No. I never mentioned having them because they were so rare and I was only in there for fun. I wouldn't have taken anyone's rarest card, no matter HOW tempting... But they.. they took my Seiyaryu and never gave it back! I even said that if I won, I would not take any of his cards!"  
  
"Damn... Seiyaryu, the holy dragon? Where'd you get THAT one?"  
  
"My first booster pack."  
  
"Ah." [Damn. He'd better get that card back. He's pretty cute.. maybe he'll give it to me? Oh, I know..."  
  
[She doesn't seemed concerned about my card or my mental well-being of losing my first rare card...]  
  
"Can you draw me a picture of Yami?"  
  
[Him? That guy she's drooling over? I wouldn't draw him for HER in a millennia!] "Maybe for myself, or for Yugi."  
  
She pouted, which nearly set off Kurohi's GGGSCR - "Gross Girl Gagging System Code Red".  
  
"Pwweeeeeease?"  
  
Kurohi snorted and looked away at the over-sapped sweetness in her voice. "Get yourself a girlfriend or boyfriend that you WON'T dump every hour."  
  
"Oh? And who do YOU like?"  
  
"No one. That's why I don't dump people and take their feelings for granted."  
  
The bell rang, and, with a catlike grace, strode out the door.  
  
***The Park***  
  
[This is kinda like the park me an' Shirokoori went to before we hightailed it.]  
  
Most of them were gathered around a tree. Yami leaned against its base, his hikari perched in his lap. The little light stood up and rushed to his latest friends.  
  
"Kurohi! Shirokoori! You came!" Yugi dashed up to them and grinned. Kurohi's lips twitched upward once, but then were firmly reset.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
He uttered fairly sadly, "Saa, if you were too busy..."  
  
(A/N: saa. I'm not really sure on its meaning. I've heard it means, "come on" or "well...". In this case, I'm trying to make it be, "well". Pronounced: sah-ah.)  
  
He shook his head and smiled slightly - just a small up-turning of the right side of his lips. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Iie. I wasn't busy. I finished my work in class and am clear for this weekend."  
  
(A/N: iie. Means "No!". In this case, I mean for it to be calm. Pronounced: ee-ee-eh.)  
  
Against all odds, Yugi's grin just got bigger. "That's GREAT! Maybe you could help Jou and Honda with THEIR homework!"  
  
The light brunette/platinum-haired boy frowned. "One of the mandatory things is to focus on the teacher and another one is to not think about the opposite, or same- gender, as it tends to become a distraction. I failed a test doing that once."  
  
Everyone had a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" exclaimed Kurohi, loosening up quickly. He strode near them slowly. "Although this may sound weird, I was thinking of..." He paused dramatically and finished walking to the group, Yugi leading him by now. When they reached the group, he leaned forward and whispered, "Someone I like in *black leather* with a whip and a container of chocolate syrup!!" His grin became wicked. "Although, before that, I used to think of girls with shear skirts and *no* panties!"  
  
The group burst into a lot of laughter. Jou and Honda loved this guy! He was *PURE. BOY. HILARIOUS!*  
  
Shirokoori was leaning against the tree next to Yami. He spoke up. "I'd hate to interrupt your... 'mature' thoughts, but why are me an' my hikari here other than to socialize?"  
  
"If there are only seven Sennen artifacts, how can there be an eighth?"  
  
The yami shook his head. "I see what you mean. You are correct. There ARE only SEVEN Sennen Items. Mine and my hikari's Seikinen Armlet are just one of five. They are the Armlet, two Swords - Sword of Light and Sword of Dark -, Earring, and Shield. The Armlet and Shield are for defense. The Earring can cast powerful shadow and light magic, and has access to the shadow realm and its games. The Sword can cut nearly anything in two, and, if it falls into the wrong hands, the one who shouldn't have it becomes cursed until they give it up and stay away from it for the rest of their life. The curse is a demon that lives inside, and his name is Yari. There was a friend of mine that had this curse, his name was Lance. He had the demon exorcised, but then Yari became Lance's Yami as long as he held the other sword - the Sword of Light."  
  
He took a breath. "Any questions?"  
  
"You sound like the PE teacher!" chirped Yugi, giggling. "Anyway, do you remember your life before becoming a spirit?"  
  
The lad nodded. "Yes, actually. Before I was sealed away, I had a crush Yami, here." He grinned and flicked his gaze to his hikari, who had sprawled spread-eagle against the grass, tail swishing between and a few feet past his spread legs. //But I love my hikari more, Yami. He just doesn't recognize my feelings.// he "said" to the Pharaoh who sat next to him.  
  
//With the way he acts, he might or might not realize it. He's smart, isn't he?//  
  
Shirokoori nodded imperceptibly. //I give him credit for that, but I'm not sure he's smart about love......... He's known pain all his life... what with all those beatings from his parents... Even I bear some scars from all of it.// He casually pulled up the sleeve of his t-shirt and rubbed his left shoulder. Some dark, cross-shaped scars went down to his elbow. The sleeve fell back into place shortly after.  
  
Jou managed to see it, too. "Where'd you get those scars, Shirokoori?"  
  
Kurohi woke up from his thoughts with a drowsy sigh. "My parents beat us up. What of it? We have different scars and have been bitched at about 'where my scars went' when we mind shuffle every now and again like Yugi and Yami did in Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"No wonder you said you left your home!"  
  
Kurohi sat up and nodded. "Yes. I couldn't take it anymore. But at the time, Shirokoori was in charge because of my fatigue."  
  
"Oh! Remember that same night when I flung a few Rare Hunters below my record of five blocks? It was one block short of one house and half a sidewalk tile!" He grinned. "Anyone wanna see it?"  
  
They nodded eagerly, and the third eye opened.  
  
***Projected Memory***  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...~!!!!" Two voices melded into one as they were flung far, far away. They landed with an "oomph!" sound and then the memory faded out.  
  
***End Memory***  
  
Shirokoori grinned. "I guess I was so concerned about my aibou's well-being I didn't break my record! Oh well!" He sensed surprise through their link and mentally smiled even wider.  
  
"Say, Yugi, can we please stay at your place? No offense, Jou..." said Kurohi.  
  
Jou waved him off. "M' Pops doesn't like visitors, anyway. He's horrible even when he's sober."  
  
Kurohi nodded in understanding. "So, Yugi, may we?"  
  
"Let me ask my grandpa. You may come with, if you like."  
  
The boy nodded again. "I'd love to meet your grandfather."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Most of this chapter was pre-typed but I screwed up. This was going to be last chapter but I remembered Kurohi had PE first before Painting. ^_^  
  
Finished 6/13/03  
  
Translations added/mild revisions: 7/6/03 


	5. RHA: The Opposite of Hope

Light Dark  
  
by Kurohi Tatsaki  
  
Chapter Five: RHA: The Opposite of Hope  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! You can't sue me cuz I have no money!  
  
Summary: A boy who is hated by his parents, and hunted by Rare Hunters on a nightly basis, flees to Domino City, which he has spent unsuccessful time with Battle City Tournament. Two people he meets changes his life, how he views it, and learns the full meanings of friendship and... love...?  
  
Pairings: OC's yami/OC, Seto/Jonouchi, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, & Anzu bashing!  
  
"speech" [thoughts] /Hikari to Yami/ //Yami to Hikari// (author notes)  
  
***********************************************  
  
Yugi flung open the door, followed by Yami, Shirokoori and Kurohi. "Grandpa! I'm home!"  
  
Sugoroku Motou grinned. "Ah, you're back! Oh? Who's this with you and Yami?"  
  
"Y'know that boy, Kurohi, from school I was talking to you about? The shorter one's him!"  
  
He eyed the lad. "You certainly are kind of short. How tall are you?"  
  
"Ah, Five-foot-five." His tail rested against his right shoulder like a boa.  
  
"But, ah, what's that thing on your shoulder? May I see it?"  
  
The boy frowned. "Ahhh..." He didn't seem too keen on the idea.  
  
Sugoroku Motou left it alone and walked into the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready. I'll call you all when it is done!"  
  
"Okay! C'mon and see my room, Kurohi!" The taller hikari felt himself being tugged upstairs and into a small room. A bed rested to the right of the door, and a desk off to the middle of the opposite wall, below a window. Shelves and a closet decorated the right and left of the room.  
  
"Hey, Yugi?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Wanna duel?"  
  
Yugi nodded, amethyst eyes beaming. "Sure! Yami! You want to duel?"  
  
"No-no! Just us lights, Yugi..." said Kurohi. "I just wanna duel *you*.. Our yamis can stick around if they like. It's not like I'm gonna steal your soul. I'm not Pegasus, y'know." His cold eyes shown with a warm sincerity, which was very possible for dark blue eyes, which SEEM cold could be warm.  
  
He opened the wooden chest and pulled out his deck. He shuffled the cards with delicate fingers and placed it on the ground where they dueled. Yugi started shuffling his deck.  
  
"When it comes to cards, Yugi, what do you believe in?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Yugi looked up. "Eh? Why do you ask such a question?"  
  
"I ask it to all my opponents. I believe in similar, if not same, things as you do... but somehow, it never works. Perhaps my deck is tainted... Yugi, if you win, I'll let you have one of my rarest cards. You do not have to forfeit anything if I win. Besides, it might help you in Battle City."  
  
Yami's amethyst gaze flicked over to the hikari, but he said nothing.  
  
"But it... it doesn't feel right... Taking a card that built a part of your deck... A key piece that'll get you out of a tight spot... But to answer your question, I believe in the Heart of The Cards. Every card plays a role, whether it is first or last. They have a heart, a soul. And in your deck, to take one soul away from that..."  
  
Kurohi smiled lightly. "Don't worry. I had to give up a card in Battle City, but I never lost hope.-" [...Hope... a thing that I have been lacking lately...] "However, I was foolish to leave my deck without my card...... The one card that could have saved my stupid butt. It could have turned the tables to my favor... Lady luck was cruel that time. I lost Seiyaryu, a holy dragon... Even without that card, I had faith I'd come through... until the last blow was dealt. Wait, can I tell you the whole story before we duel?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"All right. He was in a black cloak; I couldn't see his face. He had the Eye of Horus on the hood. He demanded my Seiyaryu card, and I told him he'd have to duel me for it. To be honest, I was scared outta my wits. Shirokoori had decided to sleep in his Seikinen Armlet, and I couldn't wake him up. Gosh, he is SUCH a sound sleeper!  
  
"Anyway, after eight turns, he said he had drawn one card, when summoned onto the field, was very, very powerful. I asked him what it was, and he summoned it. Some sort of divine dragon card..."  
  
Yami blinked. "The Slifer the Sky Dragon card?"  
  
Kurohi nodded. "Yes! He beat me with THAT card!"  
  
"I beat it. It's in Yugi's... *our* deck."  
  
The boy snorted. "I wouldn't have been so tough against my one card. Alone, without being fused, could have beaten it at the time. It's a god card from where I got the Seikinen Armlet. The Blue-Eyes Black Dragon. It also has a nice effect. 'When summoned, other Blue-Eyes Black Dragons may be placed on the field that turn in exchange for the Battle Phase."  
  
"An unreal trade-off. May I see it?"  
  
He pulled a spare from his card chest. It had ten stars and 4000 attack points. It also had 4050 defense points. "A rather powerful card, isn't it? You should see its fusions. Blue-Eyes Hydra, which consists of three Blue- Eyes Black Dragons, and Blue-Eyes Twin-Headed Black Dragon, which consists of two Blue-Eyes Black Dragons."  
  
Kurohi lifted his fusion deck from the board and handed it to Yami. He flipped through the cards and didn't bother concealing his shock. "Yugi... These cards..."  
  
Blue-Eyes Twin-Headed Black Dragon: Attack Points: 5100 Defense Points: X000. Effect: Defense points increased by 1000 points for all Dragon cards on the Field and in both players' Hands.  
  
Blue-Eyes Hydra: Attack Points: X500 Defense Points X000 Effect: Attack and Defense Points increased by 2000 points for every Dragon card on the Field and in both players' Hands.  
  
"..are very powerful cards..."  
  
Four violet orbs flicked to one set of blue ones. The owner crouched by his deck, a sort of determined glare in them. They flicked to his right, then to his left, and frowned in confusion. He closed his eyes and shook it off.  
  
"Boys! Dinner!"  
  
Yugi jumped up, seemingly unfazed by the other hikari's claims, and bounded down the stairs. "Hey, grandpa! I don't think Kurohi has a place to stay!"  
  
The other boy tuned the shorter one out. He strode to the open window and leaned his palms against the windowsill, staring out into that darkening sky. Acute eyes spotted a figure in black nearby, and he couldn't help but curse softly.  
  
He sensed a dark, warm presence at his back and uttered, "R. H. A."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Rare Hunter Attack. One's here, outside, a few houses away on this side of the sidewalk. I'm gonna take Shirokoori with me to take care of the little fat prick."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Kurohi sniffed the air, and his head twisted to the downstairs. He blinked once, and visibly dashed down the stairs.  
  
"So, you finally came down. Yugi says you haven't a place to stay?"  
  
Kurohi nodded toward the man and shrugged. "No place that wants me. Parents hate me. What can I say? Anyway, I'm gonna take a breather." /Shirokoori, R. H. A./  
  
"Um! Wait for me, hikari!" he chirped, dashing out the door with his light. The door closed softly behind them.  
  
Yugi blinked. Yami came down the stairs and sat by his light. //Don't worry aibou. Shirokoori and Kurohi are only going to take care of a problem outside.//  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aahhhhhhhhhhh..."  
  
"What a record! Seven blocks, four houses and a tile! Aibou, I think I'm getting stronger!"  
  
...  
  
" Oi, oi, oi! Aibou? Daijobu?!"  
  
Yugi peeked through the curtains, and saw Shirokoori cradling the limp form of his light against his chest.  
  
Shirokoori cursed and shook his head. What in blazes was wrong with his light?!  
  
Knowing he would end up going back inside, he brought the both of them inside. "Mr. Motou-"  
  
"I heard you swearing. What's..." He turned his head and noticed the burden against the tall darkness. He stifled a curse, and the yami realized what the old man was going to do as he moved toward the phone.  
  
Quicker than light, he held the phone to the receiver.  
  
"No."  
  
"W-what? But he needs a doctor!"  
  
"No." His golden gaze fell to his light. "This has happened before. He will recover in a few hours." He hoisted the backs of his hikari's knees upward and supported them with his left forearm. The backs of the other's shoulders rested in the forearms of the right arm, his yami being careful about the chains and armlet. [Light, what is happening to you? Why is it, whenever I protect you, you fall asleep and don't wake until morning, no matter HOW early it is when you fall? Hikari... please tell me soon.]  
  
"Yugi, may I let my hikari rest in your bed?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Sure. I can always take the floor or the couch."  
  
Shirokoori smiled lightly. "I am in your debt, Yugi-chan. Doumou arigatou gozaimasu." With his burden, he marched upstairs. Kneeling slightly, he rested his fallen light onto the bed and tucked him in. Had Kurohi been awake, he would have had his head bitten off by his light's harsh words. He behaved like a rabid cat, spitting and hissing at even the tiniest forms of "light" he offered his hikari.  
  
(A/N: doumou arigatou gozaimasu. Spelt "domo arigato gozaimasu". Means "thank you very much". Pronounced: Dohh-mohh ah-ree-gah-tohh goh-zah-ee-mah- s'.)  
  
Lately, he now believed HE was the light, and his aibou was the dark.  
  
But, was it really, truly that way?  
  
He hissed at his uncertainties and jumped when he felt a presence beside him. He turned his slightly glowing eyes and blinked three of them at Yami.  
  
Wait... three?  
  
"Yes, Yami?"  
  
"I know you protect him, but must you drain his energy reserves as well?"  
  
He blinked. "Na..nani? I'm.. *draining* him?" Again, his gold orbs flickered. The extra eyes disappeared into oblivion. He cursed. "Had I known EARLIER, I...... Che!" He grit his teeth and stormed rather quietly to the window. "Damn it... Yami, do you know how to NOT drain from your hikari?"  
  
(A/N: nani. Means "what". Pronounced: nah-nee)  
  
(A/N: che. Means "Shucks!" or "Damn!")  
  
"Known for a while."  
  
"Then... how?!"  
  
"Form a bond that could never be tainted."  
  
Shirokoori blinked yet again and turned his head to the darkness. "Well, I know I love him, but, I'm pretty sure he don't love me."  
  
"Can you BE sure? That's what's screwing this up."  
  
"...Hn. I guess I'll chat with him, tonight, in his soul room."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Ha! Finished! What words will be exchanged next chappie?  
  
Finished: 6/16/03  
  
Translations: 7/6/03 


	6. Demi Confrontations & The Arcade!

Light Dark  
  
by Kurohi Tatsaki  
  
Chapter Six: Demi Confrontations & The Arcade!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! You can't sue me cuz I have no money!  
  
Summary: A boy who is hated by his parents, and hunted by Rare Hunters on a nightly basis, flees to Domino City, which he has spent unsuccessful time with Battle City Tournament. Two people he meets changes his life, how he views it, and learns the full meanings of friendship and... love...?  
  
Pairings: OC's yami/OC, Seto/Jonouchi, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, & Anzu bashing!  
  
"speech" [thoughts] /Hikari to Yami/ //Yami to Hikari// (author notes)  
  
***********************************************  
  
Kurohi's eyes fluttered open and met the usual sight of his soul room's gray ceiling. Nevertheless, a questioning sound erupted from his throat and sat up. He rubbed his head with one hand, one eye closing at the closeness of the limb to his left eye.  
  
[I must have passed out again. I wonder what time it is?]  
  
"Aibou, are you awake?"  
  
The boy nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, resting his knees on his thighs and clasping his hands together. "Yeah. What time is it?"  
  
"Aaaaaahh... it's seven in the morning."  
  
Again, that noise, but it sounded more like a statement.  
  
"Anyway, light, I need to talk to you. Could you let me in?"  
  
"I think it's unlocked. Come on in."  
  
His darkness pulled open the door and let his gaze wander around. Things changed greatly since the last time he went in there. For one thing, it was much lighter then than now. The yami's light often tried to compete with his hikari's light, as they were both vibrant in their carefree, joyful natures.  
  
Then, somehow, his hikari changed. He stopped using his yami's nickname and forbade him from coming into his soul room. Conversations were short and without interest in topic.  
  
"Well? Didn't you need to talk to me?"  
  
Blinking out of his thoughts, the dark one nodded. "Yeah, actually. Kurohi..." He took a step forward, stopped, and blinked with a slight frown.  
  
What was this - his darkness acting nervously? "Yami, you okay?"  
  
The taller one scratched the back of his head. "H-hikari, what do..."  
  
Kurohi blinked slowly and cocked his head to one side. [What is bothering you so much?]  
  
"...you think of me?"  
  
"What do... *I* think...?" he leaned back and let his head roll back enough to see the ceiling. Shirokoori found himself staring at that pale throat. "...By the way you asked, you want a truthful answer. I admit, I like you," he said slowly. He pulled his head back to look at his yami square in the eye.  
  
[That kiss threw me into a sea of confusion. I like you, but do I.. love you?]  
  
Shirokoori saw the bewilderment trying to fight its way out of his light's eyes. Why did he always have to board himself up all the time?  
  
"Light, you're confused, aren't you?"  
  
The boy blinked, eyes gone wide. He looked away with a frown.  
  
"It's okay to feel emotion, light. You're the one who taught me that, after all. Remember how stubborn *I* was?"  
  
Kurohi nodded once, eyes relaxing again. Yes, he remembered very well. He dared to tread into Shirokoori's soul room and... **talk to him.**  
  
His eyes widened again. He whispered, "Y-yami.."  
  
"Hikari?" He frowned slightly and felt strong arms around his back. "Kurohi.."  
  
He received no reply. The arms around him tightened, and he wrapped his arms around his light's waist. He rested his head against his light's shoulder. A dampness soaked through his shirt and touched his skin lightly.  
  
"Light, are you okay?"  
  
No verbal response, but the grip on him tightened slightly.  
  
"Please, talk to me..." His head left his hikari's shoulder, but still remained bowed. Kurohi looked up, moist eyes reflecting slightly in the dim light. The shorter one inched his face forward and pressed his soft lips to the dark one's, who was taken aback with a muffled sound of surprise. The shorter one's tongue ran gently across his yami's lips, asking entrance. The gold-eyed yami accepted the unspoken question and a soft growl let itself loose as he felt that warm, wet appendage trace across every part of his hot cavern. He "fought" with the invading muscle, causing his light to purr like a feline.  
  
Shirokoori led his light to the bed, still kissing him feverishly, and let his light lie down on the soft material, letting himself rest just barely atop the other one. He drew back from the kiss and rested his head at the juncture of his hikari's neck and shoulder. The dark one fought for his control, which wasn't aided at how his light tugged at his shirt every few seconds.  
  
"Hikari... if you don't... stop that... I won't..."  
  
"What if I don't care?"  
  
The yami chuckled, and licked the sensitive area where his head rested at, reveling at the soft gasp that was released, and leaned back up. "I'm... serious. I won't be... able to stop myself...... I might... hurt you..."  
  
Blue eyes blinked at gold. He opened his mouth to reply-  
  
"Kurohi! Shirokoori! Time to get up~!"  
  
Kurohi fled his soul room, and came to on Yugi's bed. He opened his eyes and walked downstairs, rubbing the sleep out of them as he did so. He yawned and grumbled, "Who wakes up at sevenish in the morning on a weekend, anyway?"  
  
"Glad you're up, Kurohi! How're ya feelin'?"  
  
Kurohi yawned again and replied, "Better. Why wake us up so early? It's only.. what.." He glanced at the clock. "Ten after seven? What is it you have planned?"  
  
"Everyone's going to the arcade! Y'wanna come?"  
  
"Actually, I have a better idea... or at least for after we go to the arcade. Do you know anyone who has a PS2?"  
  
"Um, I think Honda and Kaiba do, but Kaiba might be out of the question. Why?"  
  
The hikari's face brightened, and he flitted up the stairs. He came down the stairs after a few seconds. He held a CD case under one arm. He unzipped it and exposed its contents. Yugi chuckled to hide a gasp.  
  
"So many games! Oi! Is that a music CD there..?"  
  
"Yep! Those're all my CDs! I was fortunate that I had stashed my CDs into my bag earlier the day I left home." He grinned. "Anyway, could you go into detail about what time we're leaving?"  
  
~POV Switch~  
  
"So, did you get to talk to him?"  
  
"Your hikari interrupted, but I think there's progress." [Yes, there's definitely progress...]  
  
"Good. Maybe you won't drain so much of your hikari's energy next time, and I'll try to keep Yugi distracted."  
  
Shirokoori snorted. "I have all of today and maybe tomorrow morning. Those Rare Hunters have some sort of lock on us. To be honest, I don't think we can afford endangering you all with us staying here."  
  
"As much as I hate to say it, why don't you stay at Kaiba's? He claims to have state-of-the-art surveillance and alarm systems."  
  
He snapped his fingers. "Oh, yeah! To be honest, he likes my hikari, but not me." He grinned anyway.  
  
"Yes, but unlike you, he can't stand Yugi and I - not necessarily in that order."  
  
"Yami! Shirokoori! We're leaving!!"  
  
Shirokoori rolled his eyes and marched down the stairs, followed by the other darkness.  
  
***  
  
Kurohi and Jou played air hockey nearby. Hitting the puck over to one side, and nearly reaching the goal, he asked, "So, who's place d'ya think we should take my PS2 games over to? Honda or Kaiba's?"  
  
"Kaiba's. After all, he DOES have that little brother of his - Mokuba. He's really good at games. Not only that, he'd immediately give in fer a chance ta see me."  
  
Kurohi nodded and blocked the puck with his marker (A/N: No! Not the one you write with!) and reprisaled just as quickly. Jou was NOT one to be caught unawares, and blocked again. "Tell me, what kind of games does Mokuba play?"  
  
"Ah, fightin', racin', RPGs, action, ya name it."  
  
"How 'bout puzzle and those "breeder" games like Dragon Seeds and Monster Rancher?"  
  
"Ya have those oldies? I heard that they got pretty poor ratin's in America."  
  
"Yeah. I lived there for a while. They gave Dragon Seeds a two outta five, and Monster Rancher from three to four outta five."  
  
"Huh."  
  
They played like that for a while. Jou managed a small lead, but Kurohi eventually caught up and surpassed it. They played to twenty points, and the score was 20 to 19 - in Kurohi's favor. The game ended and Kurohi's eyes brightened slightly. "Good game."  
  
"Ya weren't so bad yerself. Up to another round?"  
  
He blinked. "Sure!" He threw in the coins and started up another game.  
  
~POV Switch~  
  
Yugi and Yami were playing some sort of fighting game. Yami was playing as some sort of wolf man, and Yugi played as a female "kitten". The wolf flipped backward to the cages of the ring, and vaulted right at the cat. The cat blocked and unleashed a five-hit combo, ending in a high-up uppercut with her half-formed claws.  
  
The 5000-year-old Pharaoh used this opportunity to hit the triangle button as soon as the cat landed, to grab the cat by the throat, fling it around some, and sent it flying over his head. He turned around, and slashed at the cat's head for emphasis to STAY DOWN.  
  
The cat kicked him in the face as she rose but had to immediately block for fear of the wolf wanting to bite into her throat again. She grabbed him in turn and jumped on his head. She kicked her way off and went mewing in the opposite direction.  
  
The wolf charged and growled as he flopped feet-first onto the cat's double- jointed legs, landing on his back. The kitten screeched one last time before falling into a KO.  
  
The whole battle only lasted forty-five seconds, but was described in the remaining 12 seconds of a sixty-second match.  
  
Yugi gave up. "You've beaten me for the fifth time!"  
  
"Yes, but it was always a close one. Did you see how far you knocked my health-bar down? I was almost out of beast form, too!"  
  
Yugi glanced at his watch. "Almost time for us to go. Let's round up everyone."  
  
~POV Switch~  
  
Kurohi looked up as he saw tired-looking Yugi approach. He missed the block and immediately lost for the last point, as the game was tied 19 to 19 until he looked up. "You just looked like you were having a struggle fighting against a tough opponent in the fighting game."  
  
"Yeah. How'j'ya know?"  
  
"First of all, what game was it?"  
  
"Bloody Roar 3."  
  
"I own that game. No wonder. Ahh, you were fighting Uranus? Kohryu?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "I was fighting Yami. He was a wolf, I was a half- formed cat."  
  
"Ah, Yugo versus Uriko... the boxer versus the Kenpo pupil of Long the Tiger..."  
  
Yugi blinked.  
  
"My life revolved around that game until I was forbidden to play it because my parents said I had too much time to play them. Then again, I got straight A's and only played when I was done. I kept my room clean and kept my temper in check as much as I could... but I don't know what was up their butts when they told me that. My abilities have rusted, but I still remember most of the moves."  
  
"Anyway, Kurohi, Jou, could you guys wait here while I round up everyone else?"  
  
"Nah. We'll help. It wouldn't do any of us any good if everyone was still split up."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Finished: 6/17/03 


	7. Games

Light Dark  
  
by Kurohi Tatsaki  
  
Chapter Seven: Games  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! You can't sue me cuz I have no money!  
  
Summary: A boy who is hated by his parents, and hunted by Rare Hunters on a nightly basis, flees to Domino City, which he has spent unsuccessful time with Battle City Tournament. Two people he meets changes his life, how he views it, and learns the full meanings of friendship and... love...?  
  
Pairings: OC's yami/OC, Seto/Jonouchi, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, & Anzu bashing!  
  
"speech" [thoughts] /Hikari to Yami/ //Yami to Hikari// (author notes)  
  
Robbies Gal - Wow! I can't believe you're the first to review this fic! Honestly, I couldn't see what was so bad about it! The answer? Nada! And I'm really glad you luv it cuz this fic is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic I did on my own that got past two and a half chapters! ^_^ Wow, that was a mouthful! Say, do you want to see a picture of Kurohi based off my fanfic: 10 Years of Waiting? He looks the exact same except that he has that silver thing around his arm. Whew, I luv to rant, don't you?  
  
***********************************************  
  
Everyone eventually gathered outside. Bakura had been happily shooting on a sort of bloody monster-killer game and had to be dragged off it in the middle of the continue? screen. Ryou had been fiddling with some strategy game elsewhere, and didn't have to be dragged, like his yami had to be. Honda had been furiously playing a dating simulation for the PSOne that had probably also been released in America. He continuously failed often.  
  
Jou had temporarily gone elsewhere to get ahold of Kaiba for, if they were coming, he wouldn't be COMPLETELY irritable.  
  
"Okay, who's place d'we go to? Honda's or Kaiba's?" lazily asked Kurohi.  
  
"No offense, but Honda's PS2's busted up for keeping Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty on for a month cuz he didn't have a memory card!" chimed Jou. "Now, it won't play any games BESIDES that one! Stupid vents!"  
  
"No! I didn't have enough MEMORY for it!"  
  
"No one else we know has a PS2. Kaiba's it is," muttered the pup.  
  
"What, you asked already?"  
  
"Ah, yup. And if you hadn't NOT cleaned both sides of the vents-"  
  
"Shut up about the PS2 already!!" he shrieked. He frowned deeply. "Wait, why would YOU have asked Kaiba?" asked Honda suspiciously.  
  
"Look, he's the only one wit' the **WORKING** PS2 and Kurohi hasn't played for... how long?"  
  
He looked at the sky. "Aaaahh... eight months, two weeks and five days by seven forty-six tonight." He looked at Honda piercingly. "Trust me. Pure torture. The only thing keeping me sane were all those Inu-Yasha DVD's I own.  
  
"So, we're goin' to Kaiba's? Whoever knows where he lives, lead the way."  
  
***  
  
"How'd you access that character?!"  
  
"Go off the edge of one of the character selection rows, and scroll up or down," replied Kurohi, rolling his eyes. "Haven't you gotten them before?"  
  
"I don't even OWN this game!"  
  
"Probably because of how young you are, Mokuba. It's rated Teen."  
  
"Ah. Who's the guy with the skull face?"  
  
"Kohryu. Can't you read?" said Kurohi, fixing his eyes onto the younger Kaiba. "You access him by defeating him on the fifth round if and only if you win the forth match without losing in any of the rounds. And Uranus... you have to beat her to get her only if you get through every fight without continuing ONCE." He turned to the screen. Uranus versus Kohryu.  
  
"Mokuba, prepare to lose."  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
Uranus was a female, silver-haired specimen who wore chains on her neck, wrists and ankles. Kohryu was a master of some sort of style in Ninja.  
  
Uranus immediately teleported behind Kohryu, launched him in the air, and zapped him with some sort of violet electricity, jumping off him in the last second. She fisted her hands together with another charge as Kohryu landed on the ground. She stepped back as Kohryu launched his foot at her and transformed.  
  
Kurohi was only toying with the younger Kaiba. Normally, he wouldn't transform when he hadn't a solitary injury.  
  
Uranus as the Chimera was HUGE! She had green fur and three tails. She looked like a dragon mixed with a wolf.  
  
"The heck?! How'd you do that?"  
  
Kurohi shrugged. "Circle."  
  
Kohryu yelled as his health bar dropped to zero before he could transform. They were only going for a thirty-second match with one count. Kurohi put down the controller and looked at him. "The trick is to use the beast transformation at half-health and to keep your mind as much as possible. While in a tight spot with low health, I tend to go haywire and press buttons. With high health, I try to wait it out."  
  
The boy with long, dark hair nodded. "Okay. Wanna go for another round?"  
  
The blue-eyed one shook his head. "No thanks." He popped open the drawer and removed his memory card. He found Mokuba's and slipped it in, hitting the reset button soon after. The drawer closed and the system reset. "Try to get them on Difficulty 1 (A/N: Uranus is almost tougher than I am on D1, but I'm rivaling in skills with my youngest brother, who sometimes beats me. In D4, I just have to continue a few times, & D8 is INSANE!), and if you need help, just holler. I'm gonna take a look around."  
  
"Despite this place's size, there really isn't much to look at. Let's play a different game."  
  
"How about a duel?"  
  
Mokuba shut of the PS2 and looked like a hyperactive kid. "Sure!"  
  
"But only for fun, okay?"  
  
The boy nodded. He felt like trying out his new deck. "How about we use those Duel Disks my brother made?"  
  
Kurohi nodded and got his out of his backpack. Mokuba got his.  
  
Mokuba and Kurohi pulled out their decks, which were about the same size. They shuffled the decks and slipped them into the slot. The Kaiba brother marched them into an empty room.  
  
"You go first, Mokuba."  
  
"Okay." He drew six cards, and set one. He then placed a couple of cards on the Magic and Trap card zones. "My turn's over."  
  
Kurohi also drew six cards. They were Koumori Dragon, Winged Dragon - Guardian of the Fortress #1, Man-Eater Bug, Waboku, Yamadron, and Trap Hole. [Interesting Hand...] "I place two cards face down and I summon Koumori Dragon! Attack!" The violet dragon released a dark flame, striking the face-down card. It was Beaver Warrior.  
  
[Good thing I didn't set my other dragon.] "Okay. My turn is over."  
  
Mokuba drew a card and set another monster card.  
  
The taller one snorted. "Fine. You wanna play like that? I sacrifice Koumori Dragon for Yamadron! Attack Beaver Warrior!"  
  
The critter disappeared. The duel lasted for a few long moments more. Kurohi realized he was in a jam with two of his monsters on the field and the Soul Exchange and 3 Blue-Eyes Black Dragon cards in his hand. It was HIS turn. He blinked in frustration: Should he use the BEBD card or not?  
  
He looked up at Mokuba. No WAY he would lose to a child. His gaze wandered to his left. Seto and Yami were watching from the sidelines.  
  
He made up his mind.  
  
Placing Soul Exchange face-up on the field, he declared, "Using Soul Exchange, I sacrifice your Suijin card and I sacrifice BOTH my monsters on the field... to summon..." He placed the card in face-up attack position. "The BLUE-EYES BLACK DRAGON!!"  
  
The dragon emerged from the system. Deep blue eyes blinked open. A sleek creature spread its wings with a delicate howl. Its horns were brushed backward by an invisible force, and it stood on all fours. Its pitch-black wings flapped once and folded before it sat down with a chirp.  
  
"What, the HELL, is that thing?!"  
  
The creature growled softly at Kaiba. Kurohi smirked. "My pride 'n' joy. Like you with your white dragon, I with my black one. I HAVE six, but I own Yugi one. Ain't she adorable?"  
  
"Adorable" wasn't a word Mokuba thought a guy could think of.  
  
Especially about a creature with 4000 Attack Points and 4050 Defense Points!  
  
"Anyway, its effect allows me to summon my other Blue-Eyes Black Dragons onto the field as long as I give up my Battle Phase, which I do!!"  
  
He placed the other two cards onto the field. They all chirped and sat down.  
  
Mokuba seemed to be hyperventilating, and placed his hand on his deck as a form of submission.  
  
"You win, Kurohi."  
  
Kurohi called back his monsters and strode near Mokuba on his trip out of the room. He whispered, "Ever since I lost my favorite of favorites dragon card, Seiyaryu, I've been terrified of losing. I can't afford to let my dragons down. I hope you understand."  
  
With that, he strode out of the room. A bit later, wandering through the halls, he bumped into his yami.  
  
"Oh! Kurohi, I still need to speak with you..."  
  
Kurohi looked away for one second and almost immediately felt the cold wall against his back. He jerked his ocean gaze up in silent pleading. If anything Shirokoori paused, seeing this stare, and stepped back. He shook his head, as if to stop himself from doing anything, or as if in denial, and flitted off. The only thing proving he had been there was his sharp, freshly-fallen rain scent.  
  
The hikari basked in this scent for a moment and licked his lips, trying to relive the moment he had felt he had become a living human again instead of a being trying to exist in a world chock-full of people who lived and others who existed, like himself.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Wow! I thought no one liked this fic!! I was inspired to finish this chapter! Next chapter, Kurohi will probably be the one to try to "talk to" Shirokoori... but will it become another battle of instinct and passion versus conscience and ability?  
  
Finished: 6/19/03 


	8. Chitty Chat Chat

Light Dark  
  
by Kurohi Tatsaki  
  
Chapter Eight: Chitty-Chat-Chat  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! You can't sue me cuz I have no money!  
  
Summary: A boy who is hated by his parents, and hunted by Rare Hunters on a nightly basis, flees to Domino City, which he has spent unsuccessful time with Battle City Tournament. Two people he meets changes his life, how he views it, and learns the full meanings of friendship and... love...?  
  
Pairings: OC's yami/OC, Seto/Jonouchi, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, & Anzu bashing!  
  
"speech" [thoughts] /Hikari to Yami/ //Yami to Hikari// (author notes)  
  
Yugioh-Freak - I'm a girl, who likes Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Straight fanfics, and tolerates Yuri fanfiction, but has a mild interest in its doujinshi. I guess I won't be seein' your reviews on any of my other fanfics, because right now, they're ALL Yaoi. I plan on posting a Pokemon straight one, but some of it still needs fixing and won't be up for a while. (Plus, it's a Mewtwo/female OC pairing) Yaoi & Shounen Ai are so kawaii! You should try looking up some Yuri fanfics if ya don't like Yaoi - they're actually pretty good. (I ran into an NC17 Final Fantasy VII doujinshi once! Tifa/Yuffie.)  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel - That's the plan! Yami/Yugi, Seto/Jonouchi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou, and Shirokoori/Kurohi. 'Sokay to be hyper - It's ********LOADS******** better than people who diss the Yaoi pairings! POWER TO THE FANFIC WRITERS!! WE WRITE WHAT WE DAMN WELL LIKE AND NO ONE CAN STOP US!! Mwahahahahaha!... and to think, I haven't even eaten breakfast yet! (It's 1:04PM, June 20th) Oh well, at least mom's makin' muffins! Yippee! Chocolate ones!!  
  
SepirothsGoddess - Let's see how far this thing goes til the end, shall we? This is my best Yu-Gi-Oh! fic that I've done solo on.  
  
GemGemJoo - Cuteness!! It sure as hell beats those sappy OLD fics I used to write! Nowadays, I try to make ALL my stories enjoyable.. the only problem is when writers block hits me in the face...  
  
Teddybear - I don't allow anonymous reviews cuz I wanna see what stories they write and so I can notify them about things going on with my fics VIA fanfic review! Teddysnake - I'll e-mail a picture of Kurohi. Most say he's very kawaii. I just hope we get a working scanner soon so I can show you how he looks when I draw him without the mouse. Teddycat - About the dragons... from this fic or the clone dragons 10 Years of Waiting? I have a few "blueprints" of the Blue-Eyes Black Dragon and his multiple fusions on lined paper, but I never got to scan them. I'll have to draw them through Adobe Photoshop, which could take a few hours if I'm on a roll, or perhaps a day or two. Dragons using a mouse aren't my strong points, but using pencil, paper and later, drawing ink, *are* my strongest. After all, I AM a Tan Dragon! Gosh, now where was that website that told you what kind of dragon you were...? If I type in the "title" of the site, maybe I can find it... It think it was "Reveal your Inner Dragon!" or something like that. *checks ur Profile* ? No e-mail? Hmmm. I wonder if your site has one? Ah- hah! You DO have an e-mail! Okies! I'll send the pic to ya!! ^_______^ Expect two e-mails.  
  
I'll try to include the other Yu-Gi-Oh! cast as much as I can without getting sidetracked by Kurohi's or Shirokoori's view on things, kay?  
  
***********************************************  
  
I walked through the halls in silence. Even if anyone strained their hearing, they wouldn't hear me. After all, I was a spirit of the Seikinen Armlet. I had once had a crush on Yami, but my hikari has dulled all those feelings to a point where they don't really matter.  
  
Yes, I loved my hikari.  
  
But, did he love me in return?  
  
...I could have sworn I saw him alive again when I pinned him to the wall like that.  
  
Life... That's what my hikari's eyes have been missing lately! Life!  
  
My strides slow from a walk to a trudge. Now that I knew this new information, what could, what would, I do about it? Surely, I wouldn't ignore him or push him away like many have done to him. After all, he never took a girlfriend, but when he had wanted a friend, they pushed him away because of how different he was to the rest of this small world called Japan.  
  
Those fools... they had wounded my hikari!  
  
...I keep on calling him "boku no hikari"... "my light"...  
  
My trudging ceased, and I leaned against a colorless wall, and closed my eyes.  
  
I would do anything to get the light of life back into my hikari's eyes.  
  
Childish blue eyes, a delicate body with strength hidden for who knows how long - oooh, I felt myself drooling - ...simply, beautiful. Gods, he is so magnificent... Oooh, and that tail of his! It swishes like feline, but grabs things like a monkey's... It has sooo many uses...  
  
So caught up in my thoughts, I almost didn't sense the light near me, but it was not *my* light. I forced my eyes open and concentration *off* my growing, throbbing desire and locked my golden orbs onto the angelic light of Bakura.  
  
"Hai, Ryou?"  
  
"Nothing," he says. "I'm just curious why you are not with Kurohi. Whenever *I'm* around, you two are inseparable. Why the change?"  
  
Because I need to think. Because his looks drive me over the edge. Because his attitude is so fucking delicious. Because his scent is intoxicating and inviting all at once. Because his presence drives me wild. Because I can't stand the fact that all this time I've been draining his energy by defending his life. Because I love him too much to risk our relationship, but that has never stopped me before.  
  
"I just, became bored of routine. I *am* a little more rebellious than Yami, you know," I said quietly.  
  
"Oh, all right," he replied cheerfully.  
  
Gosh, he is SO nice for buying my big, fat, ug-uh-ly, in-your-face lie!  
  
"But promise me to tell me the truth when you get your predicament settled, okay?" he asked with concern.  
  
Damn. So much for him KEEPING THE KNOWLEDGE that it's a lie TO HIMSELF!  
  
"...All right. I'll tell you once I set things right once and for all with my hikari," I said, showing him that he won this argument.  
  
A short silence ensued. Ryou stared at me with his gentle chocolate eyes. As much as I liked him, I wasn't drawn into those pools like I always was with Kurohi. Looking up slightly at me, he utters, "You really love him, don't you, Shirokoori?"  
  
I nod dumbly, whispering an affirmative. My body feels like lead. Fortunately, I have willed my desire to leave me for a while until I could go somewhere private to take care of it.  
  
"You should tell him how you feel."  
  
"As much as I'd like to, the words never come and my traditional way of showing it was interrupted by Yugi. However, he was only alerting us to wake."  
  
"Oh! You *didn't*..."  
  
I nod once. "Yes, I DID try to sleep with him."  
  
"What he frightened of you?"  
  
"He *should be,* but instead, he was encouraging my behavior. He WANTED me to take him, or at least, he wanted to take me."  
  
"Bakura's ALWAYS on top when it comes to him and I."  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, we DID 'get it on' a few months before your arrival."  
  
I blinked and growled softly in frustration. RYOU was getting some and I wasn't! Not fair!  
  
"What, you really want to... with, Kurohi, huh?"  
  
"Baka Yugi-chan," I muttered crossing my arms behind my head and leaning against the wall. "Koinu-me shounen no baka."  
  
(A/N: baka. Means "idiot". Pronounced: bah-kah.)  
  
(A/N: koinu. Means "puppy". Pronounced: koh-ee-noo)  
  
(A/N: me. Means "eye". Pronounced: meh.)  
  
(A/N: shounen. Spelt "shonen". Means "male" [around 16 years of age]. Pronounced: shohh-nehn)  
  
(A/N: no. Means "at", "for", "in", "of", "on", or "from". Pronounced as it looks.)  
  
(A/N: koinu-me shounen no baka. Should mean "puppy-eye boy is an idiot". I am still learning how to do the "tenses".)  
  
"Yes, I know he can do the 'puppy-eye' technique. But the only one called 'mutt' or 'puppy' should be Jou, but only Kaiba can say that."  
  
I chuckled with Ryou at the mental image, and we were later accompanied by a third voice. My desire immediately returned as I heard my hikari's laughter. In the corner of my eye, I saw him reach up to ruffle my hair, but I snagged his wrist in a gentle, firm grip. I heard my hikari gasp as the contact and the innards of the limb went slack.  
  
The other light conveniently left, and I was alone with my light. I brought the intruding limb down near my face and stared at my light's eyes.  
  
"...Did you hear... our conversation?"  
  
He nods once, and I realize that me gripping his arm isn't helping him breathe normally. I slowly release his hand but he clasps my fingers shut against his own wrist. He reaches up and touches my cheek. His digits feel warm against my cooled face, but that is soon changing. Hm. I now have another reason.  
  
Because his touch makes me wanna melt and drown in it for the rest of my life.  
  
"H-hikari..."  
  
He chuckles under his breath, eyes slightly closed in a lazy fashion. "You like?"  
  
I snort good-naturedly. "Me like."  
  
Making sure his wrist is still in my grasp, he leads me to another room and closes the door behind him. He sits me down on the bed and perches in my lap. He leans against chest and left shoulder and turns his head to face me through at minimum, one eye.  
  
"Shirokoori?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Did you still need to speak to me?"  
  
"Ah... yeah..." I mutter. I don't want him to leave me for being so blind to what was happening to him. "You know.. how you kept on falling into slumber every time I saved your life from those damn Rare Hunters?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry for being so blind. I had been draining your energy every time those bastards came and I defended you with your own essence. It turns out, that in order for that to stop, we have to have a more solid and open relationship... but with you blocking me out all the time..."  
  
"...I have been, haven't I?"  
  
I remain silent and look away from his ocean-blue gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Oi! I'M the only one who should be apologizing!"  
  
"Yes, but if **I** hadn't been blocking you out of me all the time, you wouldn't drain my energy! **I'M** the main reason why that happened!!" he shot back. Suddenly, he paused and shifted in my lap. He chuckled and caught my eye. "Damn, man. You're haaaarrrrrd."  
  
"Yeah. Guess who?" I asked huskily. "Guess who makes me feel like this."  
  
"Aaaaahhhh... Me?" he asked, pointing to himself.  
  
"Bingo!" I pulled him off me and placed him near the head of the bed. I crawled on top of him again and Kurohi snorts at this.  
  
"What, you think I can help you with that-" He points at the "tent" in my jeans. "-if I'm on the bottom? I don't want you to crush me."  
  
I blink. "Eh?"  
  
"Don't act like that, ding-dong," he replied. One thing I noticed, was that he had life in his eyes again. "YOU got to be on top last time!" He then growled sweetly, "My turn, koibito."  
  
(A/N: koibito. Means "lover", "boyfriend" or "girlfriend". Pronounced: Koh- ee-bee-toh.)  
  
***********************************************  
  
Finished: 6/20/03  
  
Translations added: 7/6/03 


	9. Love Song Karaoke

Light Dark  
  
by Kurohi Tatsaki  
  
Chapter Nine: Love Song Karaoke  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! You can't sue me cuz I have no money!  
  
Summary: A boy who is hated by his parents, and hunted by Rare Hunters on a nightly basis, flees to Domino City, which he has spent unsuccessful time with Battle City Tournament. Two people he meets changes his life, how he views it, and learns the full meanings of friendship and... love...?  
  
Pairings: OC's yami/OC, Seto/Jonouchi, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, & Anzu bashing!  
  
"speech" [thoughts] /Hikari to Yami/ //Yami to Hikari// (author notes) ^Song Lyric line end #song paragraph end  
  
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo - Glad you think this's good, and I hope you enjoy future chapters!  
  
Zeionia a.k.a. Disturbed - Aaaah, this is cool, huh? Keewwwwllll. ^_^  
  
***********************************************  
  
Yugi heard moans coming from a room down the hall. He sat up from his chair - which happened to be near Yami - and made to leave and see what was going on.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, and the owner of that hand shook his head. "Let them be."  
  
The light's expression became worried. "What if they're hurting in there?"  
  
//Yami... tell... Yugi...// There was a pause. //...we're... okay...//  
  
"Shirokoori says that they're just fine."  
  
"Why couldn't he have told me directly, then?"  
  
Yami smiled knowingly. "Oh, he had his reasons..." That grin stretched slightly. His light frowned cutely and used the puppy eyes. (A/N: Okay, everyone go... one, two, three... "KA---WA----I----I---------!!!")  
  
(A/N: kawaii. Means "cute". Pronounced: kah-wah-ee-ee.)  
  
"Can't you tell me?"  
  
"Let's just say, they will be veeerrrrrry embarrassed if you barge in on them, OR they'll try to kill you for interrupting one of their...." He paused to clear his throat. "moments... if you get my drift."  
  
Yugi blinked widely. "So... they're... in..." He jerked his thumb down the hall and chuckled nervously.  
  
"Yes, and they'd better clean up after themselves when they're finished."  
  
Yugi blushed at this information and sighed. The amethyst-eyed boy wanted a relationship with Yami. After all, as soon as he realized his dark side existed, he gradually fell in love with him. He wasn't sure that his feelings were reciprocated, and he wasn't too keen on saying anything just yet, as Anzu had dumped him for a MUCH taller guy who had muscles a few months back, and he was still recovering from the loss.  
  
Strangely to say, whenever he saw Yami, he completely and utterly forgot about his old girlfriend.  
  
He heard a shout from the same room the moans came from, but it was quickly muffled. His dark side chuckled. "I guess they just **couldn't** put it off and went straight to the good stuff. I've seen how much Shirokoori likes Kurohi, and he was pain-stricken when he realized he had been sapping his hikari's energy, thus throwing him into a state of unconsciousness."  
  
"Ah, honto? Jeez."  
  
(A/N: honto. Means "really". Pronounced: hohn-toh.)  
  
"KA---RA---O----KE--------!!!" yelled a child who bounced into the room Yami and Yugi resided in. It was Mokuba. "I convinced Big Brother for us to have a Karaoke Contest! Ain't that cool?! Where's Kurohi and Shirokoori?! I gotta go get 'em!"  
  
"Ah, ah, Mokuba! We'll get them for you! Why don't you help set up?" offered Yugi. Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Okay! Arigatou, Yugi!"  
  
Yami sighed. "Nice save, aibou. Now, let's go get those two lovebirds, shall we?"  
  
Yugi slipped off the chair and bounced down the hall. He knocked on the door.  
  
From the other side, Shirokoori growled, "Whaaaat?"  
  
"There's gonna be a Karaoke Contest here tonight. C'mon out, okay, or Mokuba'll have our heads."  
  
He heard sounds of movement and rustling of clothes. The water from one of the bathrooms ran for a moment or two and then stopped. Kurohi opened the door, hair moist from water he had splashed onto his face to cool it off. Shirokoori was grinning lightly and ushered the hikaris toward the contest. As Yami and the other darkness walked, Shirokoori chirped mentally, //Things have turned for the better.//  
  
//You also bedded him.//  
  
//That too, my friend, that too.// His grin widened slightly and he skipped lightly. //My feelings have finally been returned! Thanks for keeping Yugi out of the way. By the way...// He crossed his eyes as he used the mini- phrase "the way" twice. //I've been sensing stuff from your hikari.//  
  
//?//  
  
//What, you haven't? How about this, in the Karaoke thing, I'll give you a song to use if you want. I'm sure Yugi'll like it.//  
  
//What are you getting at?//  
  
//You love Yugi, right?//  
  
He stopped walking, and ex-Prince turned around. He placed the hand of his armlet on his hip and leaned his weight on the opposite leg. //Oh, please. Your scent gave it all away. Don't look so shocked, Pharaoh.//  
  
Yami fixed his face. //What's this song you were talking about?//  
  
Shirokoori smiled, and strode swiftly on his way. "Hi---kari! Wait up!!"  
  
They went into a room where everyone else was. Kaiba sat near the stereo system and Joey sat in a swivel chair nearby, spinning from left to right and back again.  
  
Kaiba tossed the blonde the mic and he tapped it. "Is this thing - OOWWWWW!!" He covered the top of it as his voice was magnified up to twenty to fifty times. "Turn this damn thing down!!"  
  
The sole owner of 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons winced in sympathy and turned down the volume. Joey tossed back the mic and announced, "The Karaoke Contest shall begin momentarily. Mutt, could you get the disks?"  
  
"I'm NOT a MUTT!" he yelled, but it was only for show, Kurohi noted. He knew that Joey now found that being called a dog was sort of a compliment... but only if the billionaire was saying it.  
  
Kurohi found his disks laying near the TV and PS2 in the same room nearby, and grabbed them. He popped out a brown disk from the slot and muttered something to Kaiba, who nodded and placed the disk inside the stereo. He fast-forwarded it to a song, paused it, and handed Kurohi the mic. The blue- eyed one blushed slightly, and uttered, "Aaaah, boku no uta ga 'Sayonara Wa Mirai No Hajimari.' Kashu ga Kurama.. matawa Minamino Shuuichi Yu*Yu*Hakusho kara. Kaiba.. hajimaru kudasai."  
  
(A/N: "my song is 'A Goodbye Is the Beginning of Tomorrow.' Singer is Kurama.. or Shuuichi Minamino from Yu*Yu*Hakusho. Kaiba.. start it, please." Pronounced: boh-kee noh oo-tah gah 'Sah-yoh-nah-rlah wah mee-rlah- ee noh hah-gee-mah-rlee'. Kah-shoo gah Koo-rlah-mah.. mah-tah-wah Mee-nah- mee-noh Shoo-oo-ee-chee Yoo-Yoo-Hah-koo-shoh kah-rlah. Hah-gee-mah-rloo koo- dah-sah-ee.)  
  
The music started slowly. Kurohi closed his eyes and waited. Then, he began to sing...  
  
"Yorusora ga, hiraku ko~ro^  
  
Ma~tataku, ake no hoshi#  
  
Yami ni ikite 'ta, ore no kokoro ni^  
  
To~mot~ta, yume ~ no you sa#  
  
----------wa~su~re~na~i.^  
  
To~za~sa~re~ta~ ~ kono mune wo, aketa, ki~~mi~~ wo~~~~~#  
  
Kyou~~~~ no sayonara wa, mirai no~~~ hajimari~^  
  
Yuku michi~~ ga ima wa, betsu to, shite mo^  
  
Tsuku~ ba~sho wa, hitotsu...#  
  
De~at~ta, koto sae mo^  
  
Kiseki to, yobeba ii#  
  
Tomo ni hashitta, gappi wo subete^  
  
Hokori ni, dekiru kara~~~#  
  
----------a~ru~ki~da~~su~.^  
  
Kono~ mune~~ no, kienu hoshi, tsurete, i~ku~ yo~~~~#  
  
Kit~~~to sayonara wa, piriodo~~~ ja nai sa^  
  
Eien no~ saka wo, nobot~te yukeba^  
  
Ki~mi~ to~ ma~ta~, aeru..."  
  
Kurohi opened his eyes, staring at the small crowd. He slowly blinked once. He locked eyes with his darkness, his own eyes were moist. He closed his eyes and willed them away. After a few more seconds, the song started up again. He took a deep breath, and continued.  
  
"Kyou~~~ no sayonara wa~, mirai no~~~ hajimari~~^  
  
Kokoro~ nara ore~ wa~, soba ni, iru~ sa#  
  
Kit~~~to sayonara wa~, piriodo~~~ ja nai sa^  
  
Yuku michi~ ga i~ma~ wa, betsu to, shite mo^  
  
Tsu~ku~ ba~sho wa~, hitotsu#  
  
Sou~~ sa Sayonara wa~, subete no~~~ hajimari^  
  
Dare mo min~'na tabi no, tochu~u~ dakara#  
  
Sou~~ sa Sayonara wa~, piriodo~~~ ja nai sa^  
  
Eien~ no saka wo, nobot~te yukeba^  
  
I~tsu ka ma~ta~, aeru..."  
  
The song wound down after thirty seconds. Kurohi spoke again, "Tokoro de, are uta ga to shite Shirokoori-koi."  
  
(A/N: "By the way, that song is for Shirokoori." Pronounced: toh-koh-rlo deh ah-rleh oo-tah gah toh shee-the Shee-rlo-kohh-rlee-koh-ee.)  
  
***********************************************  
  
A Goodbye Is the Beginning of Tomorrow  
  
When the night skies open^ The bright stars twinkle  
  
I've been living in the dark^ Like a piercing dream in my mind  
  
----------I shall not forget.^ You, by whom this closed heart has been opened  
  
Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow^ Even if we take separate paths now^ We shall arrive at the same place...  
  
Even if we had ran into each other^ Call it a miracle  
  
For we can be proud of all the days^ We ran together  
  
----------I shall walk.^ Taking the never-fading star of this heart  
  
Surely a goodbye is not a period^ If I go on and climb the everlasting hill^ I shall meet you again...  
  
Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow^ If in my mind, I shall be beside you  
  
Surely a goodbye is not a period^ Even if we take separate paths now^ we shall arrive at one place...  
  
That is so A goodbye is the beginning of everything^ Because anyone, everyone is in the middle of a journey  
  
That is so A goodbye is not a period^ If I go on and climb the everlasting hill^ Someday we shall meet...  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I managed to start AND finish this chapter in one day!! Next song will be sung by... Yami!  
  
Finished: 6/20/03  
  
Translations added: 7/6/03 


	10. Homework & Wild Wind

Light Dark  
  
by Kurohi Tatsaki  
  
Chapter Ten: Homework & Wild Wind  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! You can't sue me cuz I have no money!  
  
Summary: A boy who is hated by his parents, and hunted by Rare Hunters on a nightly basis, flees to Domino City, which he has spent unsuccessful time with Battle City Tournament. Two people he meets changes his life, how he views it, and learns the full meanings of friendship and... love...?  
  
Pairings: OC's yami/OC, Seto/Jonouchi, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, & Anzu bashing!  
  
Teddybear - Oh well, even if it WERE the pics that Teddycat was gunna try and burn, I still have the files! Oh, and, Teddycat? I'm working on a few rough pics of the Blue-Eyes Black Dragon and the Twin-Headed one, too. I just need to spiff up some of the pixels that went outta line and add shading and detail (no scales, just other bits and pieces). However, once I get a working scanner, I shall scan away and include the BEBD, BEH, and the BETWBD... or find the earlier prints and redraw them in a better, improved way. After all, I DID just draw them a few months ago... no, last year.  
  
dark fairy - More Karaoke... I hope I get better chapters out than this one.  
  
Okay, so Karaoke chapters I find difficult, but does that stop me from completing them? Noooo~! Ah, if you guys like, you can skim through the chapters' lyrics, but that's kinda most of the chapter.  
  
I tried using HTML, but it didn't work out.  
  
"speech" [thoughts] /Hikari to Yami/ //Yami to Hikari// (author notes) ^song line end #song paragraph end  
  
***********************************************  
  
Shirokoori gaped like a fish out of water. He watched as the microphone was set aside, and his light practically came bouncing into his lap. The yami sighed and nuzzled his face against the side of his hikari's neck. //Utsukushii...//  
  
(A/N: utsukushii. Means "beautiful". Pronounced: oot-soo-koo-shee-ee.)  
  
Kurohi leaned into the affections. /Me or the song?/  
  
//Both.. but *you* even more.//  
  
The light blushed slightly at the comment of him being beautiful and sighed, leaning his back against the other's shoulder.  
  
Yami flipped through the music list and backtracked the CD to track two from nine.  
  
"Dead or Alive ~Toshi Kami~. Urameshi Yusuke, Yu*Yu*Hakusho!" [Y'know Kurohi, some of these songs are quite touching!] He pressed play.  
  
It started up pretty cool with loud, vibrant drums and something else Kurohi could never place. The beats began, and Yami sang.  
  
"Kagami no, muko~ gawa^  
  
Chiranai, ore ga tatei~ru^  
  
Fukisu sa~ boharashiin, arashi~~~ no, you ni~~#  
  
Komi ageteiru no wa^  
  
Hatenai, tatakani no kokani^  
  
Karada chu~~-no kono chi ga, tagiri~~~-dasu~~~~#  
  
Mo~ jibun ni moame~ra wa shinai yo^  
  
Tsujikakin no nai~ DEAD OR ALIVE~~~~#  
  
NOTHIN' GONNA~ BELIEVE, shinjitetai^  
  
Kanjiteiru ai nara aru kedo~~~~^  
  
Tachi tsukushita, kaze no nake-de^  
  
Zentai~-rei~ dono~ yume naruteru~~~#  
  
Inochi o~ koeta yoru^  
  
Maba yuku, ore ga mitsumeteru^  
  
Etomi ni, utsuru no wa, kirei na~, LULLABY#  
  
Yobikaketeiru no wa^  
  
Kegara mo-nai tado no kamashi^  
  
Tachi wa dakaru omae taosu~~ dake~~#  
  
Mezame kawatta ore no, atsui me ni wa^  
  
Tomadoi wa nai YES OR NO~~~~#  
  
NOTHIN' GONNA BE FREE, furikaette^  
  
Kaki tometai, hohoemi aru kedo~~~~^  
  
Hashuri tsuzuke, sagashiteiru^  
  
Zentai yaku dono, kashin ka na e PURE LOVE~~~~"#  
  
Yami sat back and enjoyed the music until it started up again.  
  
"NOTHIN' GONNA BELIEVE, shinjitetai^  
  
Kanjiteiru ai nara~ aru kedo~~~~^  
  
Tachi tsukushita, kaze no nake-de~~^  
  
Zentai~-rei~ dono~, yume naruteru~~~"#  
  
Again, the music stopped. Yami hopped down and sat near his light. "Cool song, Yami! Kurohi! What other songs are on that thing?"  
  
"Aaah, there's Hohoemi no Bakudan, Koori No Daifuo Daite, Kuchibue Ga Kikoeru, Anbaransu na Kiss wo Shite, Sayonara Bye Bye, Taiyou Ga Mata Kagayaku Toki, Ryuusei No Sorichuudo, Eien Ni Thank You!, ALL RIGHT!, EYE TO EYE, WILD WIND ~Yasei No Kaze No You Ni~, Hoomuwaaku Ga Owaranai, Daydream Generation, and Boku-Tachi No Kisetsu," he replied.  
  
(A/N: Hohemi no Bakudan. Means "Smile Bomb". Pronounced: hoh-heh-mee noh bah-koo-dahn.)  
  
(A/N: Koori No Naifuo Daite. Means "Embracing the Icy Knife" Pronounced: kohh-rlee noh nah-ee-foo-oh dah-ee-teh.)  
  
(A/N: Kuchibue Ga Kikoeru. Means "I Hear a Whistle" Pronounced: koo-chee- boo-eh gah kee-koh-eh-rloo.)  
  
(A/N: Anbaransu na Kiss wo Shite. Means "Unbalanced Kissing" Pronounced: ahn-bah-rlan-soo nah Kiss who shee-teh.)  
  
(A/N: Sayonara Bye Bye. Means "Farewell, Bye-Bye." Pronounced: sah-yoh-nah- rlah bye bye.)  
  
(A/N: Taiyou Ga Mata Kagayaku Toki. Means "Until the Sun Shines Again" Pronounced: tah-ee-yoh-oo gah mah-tah kah-gah-yah-koo toh-kee.)  
  
(A/N: Ryuusei No Sorichuudo. Means "Solitude of a Falling Star" Pronounced: ree-yoo-she-ee noh soh-rlee-choo-oo-d'.)  
  
(A/N: Eien Ni Thank You! Means "Forever/Eternity Thank You! [?] Pronounced: eh-ee-ehn ni)  
  
"Can I see the lyric sheets?"  
  
Kurohi passed spare sheets to the other light, including ones to another CD from the same anime, and handed two actual books to Kaiba with a strange look on his face. It was more like a smirk. "Enjoy." He flicked his gaze to Jou. "Which one of you's going first? Jou or Kaiba?"  
  
Not to be outdone, Kaiba flicked through the oil-sensitive pages (A/N: Every time I touch them, I can see the fingerprints I make... waaaaa!! I hate that!) in search for a song that would work out best.  
  
Jou suddenly snatched the tiny Sai-Kyou book and found a song. He grinned and whispered, "To give you more time to look."  
  
The blonde chuckled at the song. [Sounds just like me! Hmm... sung by a chick named Mawatari Matsuko.] "Hoomuwaaku Ga Owaranai!!"  
  
(A/N: Pronounced: Hoh-oh-moo-wah-ah-koo gah oh-wah-rlah-ahn-ah-ee.)  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes at the title. [The Homework Never Ends... how befitting of the mutt.]  
  
"Kon'ya mo~ to~gatta byo~ushi~n, Toki~ wo ki~rikizande 'ru^  
  
Chi Chi Chi...^  
  
Itsu~ ma~de mo katazukanai, Ho~omuwa~aku nagedashi~~~^  
  
SUN OF A GUN~~~~~~!#  
  
"Ko~rogaru~ yu~me na n' da yo~~~~~^  
  
Oikakete i~ta~i~ no wa~~~~~^  
  
To~mareba ni~gete yuku yo~~~~~^  
  
Ki wo nuicha dame na no sa~~~~~#  
  
[This's pretty damn fun!! I didn't know that Kurohi had such interesting CDs!] Jou grinned at Seto.  
  
"So~u~ sa, Yakusoku wa~ tsumi~~^  
  
Sak~ki mo, kya~nseru no beru~~^  
  
Ru Ru Ru...^  
  
I~tsu made mo miete konai~, Ki~mi~ wa Mebiusu no GOAL~~~~^  
  
OH MY GOD~~~~!#  
  
"Na~mi~da mo na~i hito to wa~~~~, Tsukiaitaku~ nai no sa~~~~^  
  
Ka~na~shi~mi~ da~~ite 'ru toki~~~~, Ko~no de hikiyose~ta~i~~~~"#  
  
The song broke into an instrumental and rap-filled section that was difficult to grasp.  
  
"Ko~rogaru~ yu~me na n' da yo~~~~~^  
  
Oikakete i~ta~i~ no wa~~~~~^  
  
A~shi~ta wa~ a~o~zamete mo~~~~~^  
  
Itsu ka tsuka~nde~ miseru~~~~~^  
  
Ko~rogaru~ yu~me na n' da yo~~~~~~~^  
  
Oikakete i~ta~i~ no wa~~~~~^  
  
To~mareba ni~gete yuku yo~~~~~^  
  
Ki wo nuicha dame na no sa~~~~~ oo OO oo oo...^  
  
Ko~rogaru~ yu~me na n' da yo~~~~~"#  
  
Again, the music wound down and Jou pressed pause. He gave Seto the songbook with a smirk. "Beat that."  
  
"What, that song about homework?" asked Seto dryly. "Gladly. Oi, Mokuba!"  
  
The boy hopped up. "Yeah?"  
  
"Wild Wind ~Yasei No Kaze No You Ni~. You'll play the girl."  
  
(A/N: Pronounced: Yah-seh-ee noh kah-zeh noh yoh-oo nee)  
  
Mokuba's eyes bugged out. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!"  
  
Without his consent, the music started up, leaving a very flustered Mokuba with his brother near the stereo. They had their own microphones due to the major height difference.  
  
Kaiba: "Ka~ze ga~ hashiru~, Ore wo yobu mugon no harike~en^  
  
Are wa sai~n, Kessen no ai~zu darou"#  
  
Mokuba: "Sou~, Kono inochi yo~ri, Aa, omoi yu~me wo^  
  
Ka~naeru tame no, hi ga kita, Saa"#  
  
Both: "Kokoro no~ mama ni tada Fighting to dream^  
  
Dare ni mo, jama sasenai^  
  
Mirai nado jibun de, kimete yaru^  
  
Kaze no, you ni, tada Shooting to dream^  
  
Kako no i~tami tachi~kitte~^  
  
Kono te de, ima mira~i~ mo~, ki~mete yaru~^  
  
Getta chance!"#  
  
Mokuba pouted at his big brother, hissing under his breath, "This song stinks!"  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
Kaiba: "Ki~zu da~rake no, yume ga ore wo karitateta^  
  
Hieta~ mune ni~, nokoru hi wo aoru you ni"#  
  
Mokuba: "So~u~, atsui omoi ga, Aa~, mune wo tataku~^  
  
Ma~rude kiena~i, arashi no~, you ni"#  
  
Both: "Yasei no~ mama de~ ima Fighting to dream^  
  
Zetsubou nado houmut~te^  
  
Kemono michi~ wo hageshi~ku, hitahashiru~^  
  
Kaze ni~ nat~te ima Shooting to dream^  
  
Hoshii mono wa jiyu~u~ sa~^  
  
Ore-tachi kono kokoro wa, damasenai^  
  
It's truth!"#  
  
"Is it almost over??!"  
  
"Seven more lines."  
  
"Kokoro no~ mama ni tada Fighting to dream^  
  
Dare ni mo, jama sasenai~^  
  
Mirai~ nado jibu~n de, kimete yaru^  
  
Kaze no, you ni, tada Shooting to dream^  
  
Kako no i~tami tachi~kitte~^  
  
Kono te de~, ima mira~i~ mo~, ki~mete yaru~^  
  
Getta chance!"#  
  
Kaiba grinned at Jou. The darkest-haired boy dashed away from the stereo. He didn't seem to like that song very much. Kurohi could hear him complaining even though he didn't talk into the mic.  
  
He turned his head slightly to see his yami.  
  
He had fallen asleep.  
  
Kurohi rolled his eyes and vaguely wondered what songs were coming up next.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Dead or Alive ~ Holy Battle~  
  
Beyond the otherside of the mirror^  
  
I stand without wisdom^  
  
In order to slowly calm the storm#  
  
I need to look up^  
  
Fighting foolishly never achieves anything^  
  
In the midst of this body, blood starts to boil#  
  
I'm already doomed to die^  
  
Tell me nothing's dead or alive#  
  
Nothin' gonna believe, but I want to believe^  
  
However, if this sensation is love^  
  
Standing in the midst of the wind^  
  
Nothing's unconditional in a courageous dream#  
  
Life crosses over night^  
  
Perhaps slowly I'll watch^  
  
Then here I am reflected in a beautiful lullaby#  
  
I call out^  
  
Not only painless^  
  
Stand up! Doubt is why you keep falling#  
  
A waking changes my hot spirit^  
  
An oriented yes or no#  
  
Nothin' gonna be free or unrestrained^  
  
However nothing will ever stop a smile^  
  
Running, continuing to look for a certainty^  
  
In an unconditional, pure love#  
  
Nothin' gonna believe, but I want to believe^  
  
However, if this sensation is love^  
  
Standing in the midst of the wind^  
  
Nothing's unconditional in a courageous dream#  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Homework Never Ends  
  
The pointed second-hand etches time tonight as well^  
  
chi chi chi...^  
  
Throwing away the homework I can't ever get through with^  
  
SON OF A GUN!#  
  
It's a rolling dream^  
  
What I'd like to go after^  
  
If you stop it will get away^  
  
It's a matter of not losing heart#  
  
That is so Promises are a crime^  
  
And just a while ago it's the bell for ditching^  
  
Ru Ru Ru... ^  
  
You who never show up are Mebius' goal^  
  
OH, MY GOD!#  
  
I wouldn't want to be with people without tears^  
  
When you're embracing sorrow I'd like to draw you closer#  
  
***Instrumental/Rap***  
  
It's a rolling dream^  
  
What I'd like to go after^  
  
Even if tomorrow turns pale I shall get it and show you^  
  
It's a rolling dream^  
  
What I'd like to go after^  
  
If you stop it will get away^  
  
It's a matter of not losing heart^  
  
It's a rolling dream...#  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wild Wind ~Like the Wild Wind~  
  
Hiei: The wind races, a silent storm calling me.^  
  
It's a sign, a signal of a decisive battle.#  
  
Kurama: Yes, the day has come.^  
  
When the dream that is more important than my life can be realized.#  
  
Both: With my heart like this, I'm just fighting to dream.^  
  
I won't anything anyone to get in my way.^  
  
Such stuff as fate, we decide ourselves.^  
  
Like the wind, we're just shooting to dream.^  
  
Cutting off the pain of the past.^  
  
We now choose the future ourselves.^  
  
Get a chance!#  
  
Hiei: The painful dream spurs me on, The way the fire in a cold heart is fanned.#  
  
Kurama: Yes, burning emotions resound in the soul^  
  
Like an unceasing tempest.#  
  
Both: Like the wilderness, we're now fighting to dream.^  
  
We bury such stuff as despair.^  
  
We run intently down the road of the beast.^  
  
Becoming the wind, were now shooting to dream.^  
  
Our desire is freedom.^  
  
We cannot deceive our own hearts.^  
  
It's truth!#  
  
Both: With my heart like this, I'm just fighting to dream.^  
  
I won't anything anyone to get in my way.^  
  
Such stuff as fate, we decide ourselves.^  
  
Like the wind, we're just shooting to dream.^  
  
Cutting off the pain of the past.^  
  
We now choose the future ourselves.^  
  
Get a chance!#  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the way, none of the lyrics are mine - as I have found them on various sites - both the translations and the romanizations, and I award credit to whoever took the time to write them! ^_______^ You guys are da bomb!!  
  
Read and review if you like, and if you flame me, who knows what I'll say back? "Oh, look somewhere else until I get some 'straight' fanfics up?" Yeah, I think I said that once.  
  
Finished: 6/25/03  
  
Translations added: 7/6/03 


	11. Innocence

Light Dark  
  
by Kurohi Tatsaki  
  
Chapter Eleven: Innocence  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! You can't sue me cuz I have no money!  
  
Summary: A boy who is hated by his parents, and hunted by Rare Hunters on a nightly basis, flees to Domino City, which he has spent unsuccessful time with Battle City Tournament. Two people he meets changes his life, how he views it, and learns the full meanings of friendship and... love...?  
  
Pairings: OC's yami/OC, Seto/Jonouchi, Yugi/Yami, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, & Anzu bashing!  
  
Teddybear - The 2nd e-mail was supposed to not have pics because I wasn't finished w/what I was saying. As I might have mentioned in the e-mail, the computer sent the message before I was finished. Stupid computer... Teddysnake - Since u like those so much, how about once I finish, I send you the one I did for QuarterDemon? Teddycat - Da dragons r comin' sooner or later! I jes need ta add detail an' spiff-up da overall graphics (AKA: lines)! Oh, crap I'm soundin' like Jonouchi!! ...He's cute! Wait, you're not gonna send ME ta hell, are ya......? I'm too young ta die!! *giggle* Anyway, time to brush-up those pics so I can send 'em ta ya! (Hopefully sooner than later) *opens up Adobe Photoshop & gets to work 4 some time* Ehh.. they're not done yet. Sorry...  
  
Ranma Higurashi - this chappie is coming at a decent rate, but depending on what I do, it might be a while... but it's finally done! Yay!  
  
This chappie is mostly dedicated for all those Yami/Yugi lovers!! If I get enough reviews (like, 5-10), I'll probably do a PWP? separate lemon chapter & post it elsewhere... (unless you readers out there would like one that is mandatory for the plot, but some people don't like that stuff - having a lemon that HAS to be read & when it's not a pairing one likes...) I'm doing that for 10YoW, for those who are reading it [Day 19's lemon was done in one day, but I need to finish up the lemon version of that Koenma/Kurohi lime chapter, "Flame, but No Rain"], & I will probably do that for Quarter- Demon. Feel free to review & tell me, or go by e-mail!  
  
Huh. Who reads these rambles, anyway?  
  
Oh, this chapter could almost reach the R rating if I advanced this chapter any further. Then again, that's why I'm probably gonna start a "Lost lemon chapters" section separate from the fic, so that those who like it can read at leisure and those who don't don't have to read it, as it probably won't help with the advancement of plot.  
  
"speech" [thoughts] /Hikari to Yami/ //Yami to Hikari// (author notes)  
  
***********************************************  
  
I couldn't tell where I was. Funny, how I usually did. I heard some noise around me, and a warmth against me. A blanket? No, it was much too heavy to be a blanket, and not only that, it was alive.  
  
I couldn't see anything; I think I fell asleep at some point.  
  
My third eye opened blearily, and I was allowed sight although my entire body was out. I saw my hikari nestled against me, but I couldn't feel the contact. He sleepily looked up at me and saw my third eye open and gazing directly at him.  
  
"Shirokoori~~?" he asked, his voice waving at the ends, but that was how my third eye heard things. "Are you awake in there~~? Open your eyes~~."  
  
My third eye closed, and I slipped back into the warmth of oblivion. After a moment, I willed my twin eyes to pull themselves open. I blinked the sleep from them and yawned. "Hi~kari? Nan desu ka? Why did you wake me up?"  
  
"Your third eye opened, and I got a bit freaked out. It only opens when a Rare Hunter's around..."  
  
"Ah, no. It also opens when I'm asleep and am also curious of what's going on around me," I replied. "Kind of a safeguard so no danger shall befall us..." He didn't reply; I shifted slightly, a signal that I wanted to get up and stretch. Hikari slid off my lap and stretched, himself. I caught him frowning.  
  
/Did you have to be so rough on me?/  
  
I raised an eyebrow. //Whatever do you mean? If anything, *you* were tense.// I flicked my gaze to the leaving people, but Yugi and Yami stayed behind. The amethyst-eyed boy tugged on his darkness's shirt and mumbled something. He approached us and dragged my hikari to Kaiba and Mokuba. While they talked, I busied myself by stretching all the kinks in my body.  
  
/Kaiba says we can stay!/  
  
I raised my eyebrow again. //Honto ka? Cool.//  
  
(A/N: Same as "honto". More like a question than a statement.)  
  
/I'm going to play with Mokuba some more, okay?/  
  
I nodded once. //Sure.//  
  
"Oi! Mokuba-chan! Wanna play some more videogames or hide 'n seek?"  
  
I looked at the spirit of the Pharaoh and Yugi. I grinned at them "Arigatou Yami, Yugi."  
  
Yami snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm only doing this for your sake, not the sake of Kaiba's!"  
  
His hikari giggled at his dark's face. "Uh-huh, ye----ah..."  
  
The red-eyed one frowned. "*You* disbelieve *my* words?"  
  
Yugi gently nudged him in the ribs with his elbow. /Aw, c'mon! Y'know you like him!/  
  
//ME?! Like KAIBA?!//  
  
I chuckled at this open expression of telepathy. Silently, I handed Yugi a Duel Monsters Card and marched flashed back into my aibo's armlet.  
  
***  
  
Yugi and I walk home, enjoying the cool, near-summertime air. He folds his hands behind his head as he walks not much behind me. I slow my pace slightly to match his.  
  
Being so close to my hikari and not being able to touch him is such a pain. I'm starting to think I could be just as rash as Shirokoori and...  
  
No, I'm not like that, and Yugi doesn't seem to like the rash-type of lovers.  
  
Especially after his breakup with Anzu recently.  
  
"Hey, Yami, you okay?"  
  
I blink and stare down at him, forcing a small smile. "I'm all right, aibou," I reassure him. In reality, I am actually almost nothing BUT all right. "I'm just thinking about things, is all."  
  
He smiles. He looks so adorable! "What about?"  
  
I look away, trying to hide a slight blush. I was glad we had passed a streetlight a moment ago, so hiding the blush wasn't too hard. "Many things."  
  
"Oh, okay." He seems a bit disappointed, and I can't help but feel a little guilty. "Look what Shirokoori gave us!" He holds up a card with a black dragon.  
  
"Blue-Eyes Black Dragon...!"  
  
He giggles and grins. "Yes! Now, we can beat Kaiba! The finals are coming up soon, and we'll need to be ready!"  
  
I nod once. "You're right. Kaiba is no pushover, and that card takes as many tributes that his Obelisk card takes." In other words, three of them.  
  
"Maybe so, but Kurohi and Shirokoori pride themselves in this card. If you notice, there isn't a single scratch on it!" He carefully slipped the card into our deck. "Now, their heart is in our deck!" He chuckled and I smiled in reply. If only he knew I...  
  
"Hey, Yami, are you sure you're okay?" he asks, probably sensing my emotions through our link.  
  
"I already answered you before. I'm just fine, Yugi." I turn away from him.  
  
I hear a small sigh from my hikari as we walk together. Eventually, we reach the Kame Game Shop. Yugi fiddles in his pants pocket for the keys. He unlocks the door, and we go inside. My amethyst-eyed hikari holds the door for me and closes it behind me.  
  
"Huh. Grandpa must be asleep." I notice he doesn't move except to lean against the door. He looks exhausted.  
  
"Yes, he must be..." I murmur. I turn his way. His head is bowed; I can't see his eyes. What's wrong? "Yugi?"  
  
He looks up. "Mmmm?"  
  
I blink. "Are you okay?"  
  
Yugi giggles. "How ironic. I've been asking you that a lot lately!"  
  
I glide over and take his hand in my own. I can practically feel the exhaustion through any and every means available. "You're tired, aren't you? Let me help." I feel him blushing profusely. Why is he so embarrassed? I pull him near me so he can easily lean against me if need be. I wrap my left arm around his lower back.  
  
I escort him upstairs, and when we're almost in his room, I feel a gentle touch to my left hand. Blinking once, I look down slightly at Yugi, as we're almost the same height, give or take a head or so. Anyway, his light, feathery touch is on my hand and it burns so pleasantly...  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"Hmm?" He looks up with a flushed face and I can tell he is trying not to hyperventilate.  
  
I shake my head and we continue on our way. "It's nothing..."  
  
"Ya~mi."  
  
I shiver at his breathy tone. Looking at him again, I suddenly feel the cool wall against my back and two hands holding my wrists still. "Yu... Yugi...?!"  
  
Yugi looks up right at my eyes - I just know it! I gradually feel the shock draining out of my system to only be replaced by my love and desire for the youth. I release a breath I hadn't a clue I'd been holding and lean my forehead against Yugi's.  
  
This moment will forever be engraved into my memory - every smell, every sound, every sight, and emotion - but I'm worried I will do something wrong.  
  
"Oh--, Yugi..."  
  
He quickly releases my wrists only to place his hands on the wall near both sides of my head. I feel his lips collide softly with my open mouth. After a moment, he tries to pull away but I grab his waist, not allowing the option of escape.  
  
I caress his lips with my tongue gently, and he grants me access into that liquid fire cavern. I explore that while increasing my grip slightly on his delicate waist.  
  
His tongue reaches out to mine and connects; I gasp before I release a soft growl. With my nature, I wasn't used to being the "uke" for long.  
  
(A/N: uke. Basically means the one on the bottom. Means "submissive".)  
  
Yugi presses even closer into me, from the elbows to his hands supporting his weight. Our groins grind once before coming to a halt and we both gasp at the unexpected sensation.  
  
"Y-Yugi..."  
  
"Yami...?"  
  
"I... think we should go to your room..."  
  
Yugi groans and then I hear him hiss in a breath as I turn the tables and pull him to his room. However, I don't plan on carrying this out until I know, for certain, one thing.  
  
Does he really love me, or is it just an instant of lust? After all, I have been harboring both since I realized he ever existed.  
  
He sprawls out on his bed, looking up at me with large violet orbs.  
  
"Yugi, I really don't know..."  
  
He frowns. He wants me to continue. I sit near him, my hands in my lap. They're itchin' to explore my light's body, but I MUST remain in control.  
  
"...But I have to. Yugi... do you..." I hear the uncertainty in my voice.  
  
My light frowns at me - no, my uncertainty. Where was my courageous nature? "Yami? Do I.. what?"  
  
Oh well... It's now or never. "Do you... love me?"  
  
"Yami..." His eyes... they're watering...  
  
"A-aibou! N-Nakigoena, kudasai!"  
  
(A/N: nakigoena Means "don't cry". Literally means "cry not". Pronounced: nah-kee-goh-eh-nah.)  
  
"Yami... Ai shiteiru..."  
  
(A/N: ai shiteiru. Means "I love you". Pronounced: "ah-ee shee-teh-ee- rloo.)  
  
"Yugi..." I gasped. I pull his head into my lap and bow my head. My eyes fall closed. "A... Ai shiteiru sono ue ni." I paused and opened my eyes. I realized, despite how calm I appeared, my walls had shattered. Gazing at him some more, I smile lightly and utter, "Omae wa kawaisugiru kara."  
  
(A/N: sono ue ni. Means "too". Pronounced: soh-noh oo-eh nee.)  
  
(A/N: Omae wa kawaisugiru kara. Means "You're just too cute." Pronounced: oh-mah-eh wah kah-wah-ee-soo-gee-rloo kah-rlah.)  
  
He giggles and carefully sits up. He holds me by the shoulders and pulls me down atop of him, and right into a kiss. A moan rips its way through my throat as his hands gather in my hair, making me shiver at the gentle, barely-there tugs of tendrils.  
  
This time, I feel a sensation against my lips and I open them invitingly. I groan at the feeling of the "invasion" and teasingly fight back.  
  
Yugi... If this is what you want, you may have it.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Sorry it took so long! I had writer's block! I know it's a little late, but Happy Independence Day!  
  
Finished: 7/5/03  
  
Translations added/moved: 7/6/03 


	12. The Search Begins

Light Dark  
  
by Kurohi Tatsaki  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Search Begins  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! You can't sue me cuz I have no money!  
  
Summary: A boy who is hated by his parents, and hunted by Rare Hunters on a nightly basis, flees to Domino City, which he has spent unsuccessful time with Battle City Tournament. Two people he meets changes his life, how he views it, and learns the full meanings of friendship and... love...?  
  
Pairings: OC's yami/OC, Seto/Jonouchi, Yugi/Yami, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, & *eventual* Anzu bashing!  
  
Teddybear - The current problem I'm facing has to do with my Inu-Yasha fic. I need two compatible (or for fun, temporarily incompatible) characters to fall in love w/(right off the bat or gradually) Kurohi & his brother, Nekome (read my notes in my fic Quarter-Demon for more info.) I draw dragons best w/pencil & then ink them, but since I can't do that, I'm putting in effort for those dragons. Despite the fact they are smaller than the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, we all know that they are naturally more powerful, & cuter, too! Anyway, if you got out your M. Mallet, I'd have to get my Buster Sword... no, no, my Ryuken! Yah! My Ryuken! ^_^ Wait, I don't have 1... -_-'. TS, I think you might be right... o_O" But, what's worse: Insanity or a Pervert? *starts whistling for reasons unknown* Ah, I also can't tell which is uglier: a Chicken, or the Niwatori card.  
  
Millennium - On the 7/6/03, I complied with your request, as it is logical that not many people take up browsing through gazilions of fanfictions for hrs. on end w/Japanese in them that ALSO have translations. I shall re- upload the fixed chapters. Yes, the bits & pieces of foreign language are in Japanese - I'm trying to learn it. I also fixed it so that readers who don't know what I mean can look below the sentence/paragraph & read the translation (or the best I could look up) in an/the author's note(s).  
  
This is a side chapter concerning Nekome, Kurohi's young brother. I was daydreaming in the car a few days ago & this story popped up in my head.  
  
"speech" [thoughts] /Hikari to Yami/ //Yami to Hikari// (author notes)  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Brother, what are you doing?"  
  
There was a rustle of a zipper. "Leaving."  
  
"Naze ka?"  
  
The next noise came from a boy slinging a bag over one shoulder. "Why? Don't you remember how mama and papa acted toward Kurohi? They kicked him out."  
  
"Big Brother..."  
  
"Are you going to come with me?" He stared at her with his golden eyes.  
  
She nodded. "Okay. Just let me get some of my stuff."  
  
Nekome repeated his sister's gesture. "Yoshi."  
  
(A/N: Yoshi = Good!)  
  
As Seishin got her things, Nekome's mind was elsewhere. To be precise, he was thinking of a certain re-creator of the cards.  
  
Maximillian Pegasus.  
  
Why? He didn't know, really. He admired the man since he brought out that card game and possessed the Millennium Eye.  
  
Simply stunning.  
  
He himself, Nekome, possessed the Seikinen Earring, which was a silver hoop adorned with a small dragon's eye at the loose end. The Earring could cast strong light and shadow magic, and had access to the Shadow Realm.  
  
He knew *just* who to fight.  
  
Bakura.  
  
[I'll get that Eye back for you, Pegasus! Boku yakusoku yo!]  
  
(A/N: I promise!!)  
  
***  
  
While strolling through one of the dark streets, Nekome stopped at a game shop and held his hands on his sister's shoulders. Her white hair waved gently to the soft breeze.  
  
"This is the Kame Game Store. I need you to stay with Yugi and Sugoroku Motou while I do some things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Nekome's stomach lurched. "Things. I can't tell you. Now, go, please." With that, the boy turned around and went searching. Scenery became a gentle blur to his eyes. People's faces fleeting and meaningless. All that mattered was the search.  
  
The search for the white-haired one.  
  
But, first, he had to find Pegasus...  
  
He came upon a hospital somewhere near where the man had lived. He stepped up to the desk, and was easily able to see the woman behind the counter. "Excuse me..."  
  
She looked up from her computer. "Oh, hello there young man, how can I help you?"  
  
"I was curious if Maximillian Pegasus-sama was here. Whatever condition he is in, I would like to see him."  
  
A few keys were clicked as the woman gazed at the monitor. "Oh, yes, he's here. Though, I doubt he'll be in any position to talk. He hasn't awoken since he was brought here.--"  
  
[He's in a coma?!] thought the boy.  
  
"--However, he is up on the third floor, room 347. Just make a left from the elevator and it should be there."  
  
"Thank you." Swiftly, through all the white rooms meshed with color from the occupants, he made his way to the elevator and quickly hit the "up" button. After a moment of waiting, the doors slid open and just as a few people slid out, he darted in, hitting the button that would take him to the third floor.  
  
He watched the numbers gradually increase. The doors opened, and he wormed his way to the left.  
  
His eyes quickly scanned the numbers, and his body halted at the proper door on its own. He looked up at the number.  
  
347.  
  
Nekome breathed deeply, setting in his poker-face. Slowly, he turned the knob and entered. He shut the door behind him before he gazed at his surroundings. White. All white...  
  
White...  
  
White...  
  
White...  
  
Silver...  
  
Whi... [Matte!]  
  
"P-Pegasus-sama..." he uttered, gazing at the once proud man. He had bandages over his left eye, and was strapped to more gizmos and machines than the lad cared to name or count.  
  
Nekome released a breath and sucked another one in as he pulled up a chair and sat next to the unconscious male. Man, his nerves were on the fritz. [Okay, I just wanna talk to him via Mind Link... this isn't hard because we are both destined with the items, and as far as I know, none of us have a dark half... unlike my older brother...] "Okay... here goes..."  
  
He focused his thoughts, both golden eyes open. There was a low flash, and then he saw darkness.  
  
"Pegasus-sama?"  
  
Silence. Nekome felt slightly sick to his stomach.  
  
Then... the voice was curious and slightly alarmed. "Who are you?"  
  
The boy saw a pair of eyes just as golden as his own. [Pegasus!]  
  
"My name is Nekome. You could call me... a dedicated fan."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
The man was sitting on the ground, looking very worn-out. The black-haired one slowly stepped closer. "I've come here to try and wake you up. No man deserves to be in a coma for so long. Before you ask, I usually don't pity anyone." He smirked. "We were both destined for the items. I have my Earring and you SHOULD have your Eye. I've come to announce that I shall get it back for you, and I offer some of my Soul Room for your consciousness to reside in."  
  
The dark world around them lightened up behind the boy. The light revealed a door that was adorned by a single stained-glass white rose "drawing" for a window.  
  
"Furnish your part as you see fit."  
  
The door opened, revealing not much inside. There was one bed, a closet, a desk, and several Duel Monsters action figures, such as the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Relinquished. A horizontal dresser also adorned the far end of the room.  
  
Nekome smiled slightly and turned his head to see what Pegasus had done to it.  
  
There were a few mangas scattered on the desk, as well as a soul copy of his dueling deck. Some of his fancy clothes took up the once-bare closet.  
  
"I see you have accepted my offer... I am honored to become at least a temporary vessel for your consciousness, Pegasus-sama." He blinked and bowed his head lightly.  
  
"...You... a child... Why would you do this?"  
  
Nekome stared the man in the eyes. "...I may have friends, but they just like me for my ability to get them out of trouble. I'd like someone I can trust. Someone I can talk to, if that's okay. Besides, I've thought of you as my idol for a long time now. And, somehow, I feel I know you in another way than now."  
  
He heard a soft clicking noise; his eyes widened. Someone was coming into the room!  
  
"I have to go. Someone's coming. You can see through my eyes what's going on now that we have a link," he said quickly. He left back to reality and looked up at the nurse.  
  
"Oh, a visitor? Mr. Pegasus usually doesn't get many. Are you a friend of his?"  
  
"An admirer, but I'd like to be friends with him when he wakes up."  
  
She eyed the boy oddly. "Ohh, okay, well, right now I have to do some check- ups on him. Would you mind leaving the room?"  
  
Nekome glanced at Pegasus's sleeping form before silently striding out of the room with feline grace.  
  
Some time passed, and that same, dark-haired woman opened the door to him. "You can come back in now."  
  
The boy nodded. "Oh, and could you tell me the next full moon? I forgot to look at my calendar, and I like looking at the full moons."  
  
"It comes in the next two nights."  
  
The male nodded. "Okay. Thank you, ma'am."  
  
Nekome's gaze flicked back to the unconscious man. [This will work. I just hope I get back here before the moon. I need to find Bakura!]  
  
//Nekome, right?//  
  
The boy nodded imperceptibly. /Yes?/  
  
//Thank you. What do you mean that you must return here before the full moon?//  
  
/Reading into my thoughts, huh? Oh well. You'll find out soon enough,/ replied the "hikari", sitting back down on his chair.  
  
There was a silence; Nekome's gaze did not waver from the older man's face.  
  
//Why are you staring at me?// The voice was pure curiosity.  
  
The catlike gold eyes closed at this. /You shall see.. you shall see.../ With that, he stood up, and strode out the door.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Finished: 8/17/03 


	13. Twin Soul

Light Dark  
  
by Kurohi Tatsaki  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Twin Soul  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! You can't sue me cuz I have no money!  
  
Summary: A boy who is hated by his parents, and hunted by Rare Hunters on a nightly basis, flees to Domino City, which he has spent unsuccessful time with Battle City Tournament. Two people he meets changes his life, how he views it, and learns the full meanings of friendship and... love...?  
  
Pairings: OC's yami/OC, Seto/Jonouchi, Yugi/Yami, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, OC3/Pegasus, & *eventual* Anzu bashing! Wait a sec, how about I omit her as much as possible? Is that better?  
  
School has returned so I can't type as often as I'd like. Not only that, I apologize for the delay, as I couldn't update anything at all until 10/2/03 b/c the zip drive was shot in the pasture. Then, I got writers block... Aaaaaaaaagh! No fun, no fun, no FUN!  
  
Ranma Higurashi - Are you talking about Pegasus? If it's Nekome you're talking about... hahaha. You're mistaken. Does he really seem THAT evil? I mean, come ON! He's smart enough not to take after his parents!  
  
"speech" [thoughts] /Hikari to Yami/ //Yami to Hikari// (author notes)  
  
***********************************************  
  
The next day was fruitless - there wasn't a trace of the light-haired Bakura anywhere! Nekome couldn't even enter the Domino High School to find him - because he wasn't even a student!  
  
"This sucks..." he muttered, standing near the gates of Domino High. His face was tugged in a frown as he regarded the empty school.  
  
//I agree.//  
  
[There's no sight of that damn bi-ach!]  
  
Nekome's stomach gurgled. He frowned a moment before pulling a snack out of his bag. As he munched on the marshmallow-chocolate cookie, he gazed at the light sky.  
  
The sun began its agonizingly slow descent from their heavens. It cast reds and yellows among the blue sky.  
  
"I hope Seishin's okay."  
  
//Seishin?//  
  
Instinctively, his head turned to face the source of the voice. However, the voice was only in his soul. His heart panged with disappointment that the voice seemed to not have an origin. /My young sister. I'm the middle kid. I left her at Yugi's house. She should be okay - I trust him./  
  
Silence took their minds as the day ended.  
  
Nekome stood up on his feet as soon as the sun set. He sighed and a small frown crossed his face.  
  
Where to sleep?  
  
His gaze flicked across his surroundings. He spotted a bench and a tree nearby it. He dashed up toward the bench and leaped from the armrest. As soon as his body came into contact with the tree, his body instantly clung to the rough bark and he flipped up it to the top. He perched atop a branch, letting the soft wind caress his face. His clothes ruffled in that breeze and he found himself closing his eyes in contentment.  
  
//You can't be serious! Sleeping in a tree??// [We'll fall!]  
  
/My brother did it once,/ replied Nekome, grinning. /He didn't fall off, and he could tell when someone was coming. I'm no exception./  
  
[Did he read my mind?]  
  
There was a light pause. Then, Nekome asked, /Wanna duel in my soul room?/  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The black-haired boy paced back and forth in his soul room, restless. Pegasus had insisted he go to bed, since it was late, but then yielded at the boy's earnestness.  
  
Nekome looked at his gray ceiling. It wasn't pure, because HE wasn't exactly pure. He, too, like his older brother, had done and thought things that would cause this reaction far before he received the Seikinen Earring.  
  
He fondly touched said earring on his left ear before delicately tracing the contours of the outside of his ear. His fingers trailed down his neck to the hollow of his throat and he sighed. He was always sensitive there, and even his own touches would cause him to sigh.  
  
"Mmmnnn..." He tilted his head back as he let his hand explore. His hand trailed southward to pleasure himself, but he was stopped cold as he heard the door creak open. He straightened himself up immediately and looked at the door as the elegant man came inside.  
  
"Evening, Nekome."  
  
The boy smiled. "Ev'ning. Have a seat?" He gestured toward the floor where he had set up the game as he tried to steady his breathing and reduce the aroused blush on his face.  
  
The man sat on his lower legs, but Nekome, in one fluent motion, sat cross- legged on the carpet. Still wearing that smile, his eyes conveyed that the other man didn't have to sit so formally.  
  
"Ro-Sham-Bo for first turn?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Ro. Sham. Bo!"  
  
Nekome flipped out Rock as Pegasus pulled a Paper. The boy smirked. "I'll go first. I won't use my powers, since, obviously, you don't have yours."  
  
He drew five cards into his hand. Pegasus did the same.  
  
The boy gulped at his horrible hand and frowned. He set a card in defense mode. "Your turn."  
  
Pegasus set a card in defense mode and ended his turn.  
  
"You like toons, no?" asked Nekome, drawing a card.  
  
"H-hmm, me to know, you to find out!"  
  
The boy grinned. "Okay!" He placed a card in attack mode. "I play Harpie's Brother - in attack mode! Strike his face-down card!"  
  
It was Toon Crocodile - 800/1600. The monster was destroyed.  
  
Nekome placed one card face-down...  
  
***  
  
"I win, Neko-boy!"  
  
"Hahahahahaha! Good job! Hahahaha!" giggled Nekome, practically rolling on the floor with mirth. "I can't - heh-hahahaha! - BELIEVE I fell for it!! Hahahahahahaha!" His neck arched slightly as he laughed and he rolled on his side to better view the man. He was cleaning up his cards.  
  
One bronze eye flicked up at the boy. "...Nan desu ka?"  
  
[You're...] "It's nothing," he immediately replied. His tone did not hold any secrets lying within, though, he himself didn't even know about those secrets to their fullest. "I'm just tired..." [...gorgeous when you duel. You know that?] He closed his eyes and rested them. If only for a moment.  
  
Pegasus eyed the boy with his one eye after some time. A slight change in the atmosphere's feel told him the boy had fallen into the gentle grasp of slumber. He crawled over and pulled the boy almost into his lap before picking up the lightweight boy. He placed him on the soft, blue, velvety bed and looked at his childish face.  
  
"Who are you...?" murmured the man. "You go through this trouble to try and help me... You don't seem to be asking for anything in return. I don't know how to thank you for your efforts..." He paused. "You seem so innocent, just like my beloved Cecilia... I miss her so..."  
  
The boy's face twitched into a frown. "Max......" he murmured. He rolled over, into a fetal position, and fell silent.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, the soul of the man who painted the Duel Monsters Cards with his two hands watched over the boy.  
  
***  
  
The alleyway was dark. Nekome blocked a punch coming his way, flipping his opponent around. He received a kick in the side, and was sent to the dirty pavement. His feet dug into the cement to slow his slide, and he got to one knee.  
  
He scrambled up and pulled back a delicate fist before letting it fly. The punch was caught and tossed aside, throwing him off-guard. Again, he fell to the ground. His body heated up twice as much as anger fueled his inner fire.  
  
His golden eyes flared their heat at the evil chocolate orbs.  
  
"You were a fool to come here! Be prepared to be sent to the Shadow Realm!" exclaimed the Tomb Robber.  
  
Nekome growled. "If we're gonna fight like that, I challenge you for that Millennium Eye you have!" he shouted, standing up. "After all, I have an artifact MUCH more powerful than that stupid Ring of yours!" he bluffed. The items were all equal in strength. Now that mattered, what how they were used.  
  
The boy's Earring flashed in the light.  
  
Pegasus felt waves of déjà vu from the speaking of that realm he himself had cast upon Yugi.  
  
The Shadow Realm was a very weird place. Full of duel monsters and ghosts of the past.  
  
However, now, before his very eyes, a mere boy had found the way for him to become conscious once more!  
  
As Nekome and Bakura squared off for dominance in the dark realm, the full moon, which had been clouded earlier that night, showed itself in all its pale glory.  
  
As he fought, without realizing it, the change began... and as memories he no longer wished to recall surfaced, the strange man threw the other's memories back at him.  
  
After some time, Bakura collapsed to one knee. Nekome fiddled through the boy's clothing until he came upon the Eye.  
  
"Be grateful I only take this Eye, and not your life for what you did, Bakura," rumbled a deeper voice. "Hai, be grateful you have such a precious hikari. Take good care of him, Tomb Robber no baka."  
  
With that, the taller shadow left Bakura on the ground, exhausted out of his mind. That same weariness, though not as harsh, plagued his mind as well. He stared up at the pale opal in the sky. This was what caused such a strong physical change within him.  
  
//So.. this.. is what you meant with the full moon. Your body shifts to the form of an adult "you"...// Pegasus appeared in a translucent form beside the other man. Twin golden eyes with the intensity of the sun's flames gazed over to the older man.  
  
/This is so,/ replied the hikari. He smiled wanly. /I shall return your Eye tomorrow, since I cannot enter the building, and I am... so... tired......// With that, and a small groan, Nekome's body slumped to the ground.  
  
He slept undisturbed 'til morning.  
  
***  
  
"Sumimasen, I would like to see Mr. Pegasus."  
  
"Up on the third floor, room 347. Make a left after you ascend via the elevator."  
  
Nekome followed the same path. He came to the room and stopped at Pegasus's bed. His ears picked up no one needing to come here for at least the hour, judging by their sound. Then again, sounds could be mistaken.  
  
Carefully, he removed the bandages that covered the wounded eye socket that refused to heal. He placed the eye inside the familiar place and watched as the area immediately mended itself. After a moment, Pegasus's bronze human eye blinked open.  
  
Nekome closed the link that broadcast what he saw to the man, so as to not confuse his sight. "You're awake... I can't believe it..."  
  
Pegasus blinked and turned his head to the adult form of Nekome.  
  
Nekome was very handsome, yet very pretty. His figure was surely that of a male's, as it had muscles that rippled enticingly behind flawless white skin. His curves were not boasted, but they certainly showed past his new wardrobe. He wore a tight black tank top and black jeans that eagerly showed off his figure. His soft eyes shone with unadulterated joy and relief.  
  
"Thank you, Neko-boy. What's it with that form of yours, might I ask?" [It's rather... becoming, despite the fact you're barely past the beginning of your teens...]  
  
The boy - no, man - nodded. "Every full moon, I become either my normal form or this one. Once I get to this age, I shall be able to change my age at will. Until then, it is a cycle that I cannot deter. That can be considered both a blessing, or even, a curse..."  
  
Nekome's ears failed him. A nurse barged in suddenly. The man shot his gaze up in surprise. "Eh?!"  
  
"OH! Mr. Pegasus! You've awakened at last!"  
  
The woman pushed the black-haired one aside, resulting in his head banging against the headboard - Nekome gave a shout - and then the floor rather harshly. He lost consciousness.  
  
An image of a blond-haired, dark blue-eyed woman entered his mind. She spoke mentally.  
  
"Oh? Who might you be?"  
  
Colors swirled around them. It seemed like a void of some sort. The male opened his subconscious eyes, though no matter what, he could see, and looked up at the lady from the ground. He frowned slightly and answered, almost, as if, against his will, "Nekome Tatsaki. You?"  
  
"Cecilia Pegasus," replied the woman.  
  
Nekome's eyes widened. He slowly climbed to his knees, and then to his feet, which upon he almost wobbled unsteadily. He "held" against the air to maintain balance. "Pegasus's wife? Aren't you dead?"  
  
"Yes... I became ill at our wedding and died on the spot. This is just my spirit talking to you," she replied sadly. She had tears in her dark eyes that threatened to spill at any second.  
  
The man frowned lightly, in his confusion. "Why would a spirit like you want to speak with me?"  
  
"When that nurse goes, let me use you as a vessel to speak to my dear Max. Please! I need to speak with him! Please!!" she begged. [I am incomplete without being able to speak to my dear Max! Even more so without him!] She grasped the man's hands in her own. Nekome felt nothing at the contact. After all, she was Pegasus's wife, both in body and soul.  
  
Nekome didn't love her. As a person, and nothing more, he liked her.  
  
[I have heard of love, but never experienced it. I am not in love with this woman. I am merely a child, anyway.  
  
[However, this is a dream, isn't it?] The black-haired man would not be deterred. His feline gold eyes unveiled some of his confusion and yearning for the truth. "First, please tell me what's going on. Above all, why can you speak to me?"  
  
She smiled. "It seems I have been reincarnated. You are the consciousness, I am the spirit, but our soul is one."  
  
Nekome blinked once, frowning. He didn't quite get it. Was this a lot like that anime on TV called Inu-Yasha?  
  
"She's gone. Wake up, young one."  
  
The man groaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"You're up?"  
  
Nekome looked up from his own bed and met Pegasus's eyes with his own. "Um, yeah..." His mind tickled, and he shook his head and popped his neck a little. "Yeah, I'm up... so, what did she say?"  
  
"She said that I had to go through a few things to make sure I was well enough to leave or not."  
  
The male grinned. "That's great!" He sat up and walked over to Pegasus's bed and sat on the edge. "Ha ha ha ha ha..." he fiddled with his Seikinen Earring. He completely forgot about Cecilia in his joy that the man he admired has awoken at last. "Well, it's good to be awake, ain't it?" he asked suddenly. "You get to live your life to the fullest, and you don't sleep your days away!"  
  
"I can't thank you enough, Neko-boy."  
  
He giggled again in his deep voice. "Just try not to fall into any more comas, okay?"  
  
"Will do."  
  
Nekome looked around and made a sigh of relief. "I guess my work here is done... pardon the cliché." He grinned. "...or, maybe my work here ISN'T done just yet..." He frowned slightly and leaned forward on the bed, eyes watching the floor.  
  
"How would that be?"  
  
"I can't go home," he murmured. "and I need to find my older brother..." He stood up and turned to his idol. "A-and, I can't really go anywhere I normally can while looking like this...!" he said, folding his arms against his chest. [Seishin-chan'll be fine for now.... I can't *bear* to show my face when I'm like this...]  
  
"Call it pay-back, but I suppose you could stay with me." [Though, the only estate I have is in Duelist Kingdom...]  
  
"I do not wish to impose," replied the hikari.  
  
"You won't! It's the least I can do for returning me to the living world!"  
  
The boy smiled lightly. "Thank you."  
  
***  
  
"Wow, this is a huge place..." Nekome looked around. "And I don't have to share a room?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
He turned to Pegasus. "Well, I'm gonna go look around, find a room, and crash for a bit. Will you tell me when dinner's ready?"  
  
"Certainly. Though, if you don't get up, you're S. o. L."  
  
Nekome grinned. "I won't be 'shit outta luck'. You'll see." He spun on his heel toward the rooms, subconsciously knowing where they were.  
  
Cecilia Pegasus looked through this young male's shining eyes. Ah. so close, yet so far.  
  
As he entered a room, he closed the door - but didn't lock it - and plunked his stuff down on the bed and fished around. He found a black case and a small boom box. He smiled at it and looked for a plug. He found one on the far end of the wall, plugged it in, and threw in a CD. He clicked a few buttons and started up the music.  
  
It went through the opening bits and he sang, "Ah... Machikado, nagareru hitonami ni  
  
Ima sakarau you ni  
  
Aruite'ku, hitori;  
  
Tooi hibi, miushinatta  
  
Taisetsu na, ano egao wo  
  
Mune ni kizande;  
  
NEVER GIVE UP, Kanashimi ni  
  
Kokoro wo tamesarete mo  
  
Ikutsu mo no, toki wo koe  
  
NEVER GIVE UP, Kaze no naka  
  
Tasogare ni se wo mukete  
  
Doko made mo, tadoru no sa  
  
LONELY WAY;"  
  
The lyrics paused in favor of some bits of instrumental. It was at this time, he was unaware of the one-man audience he had acquired. He proceeded to remove the tank top that he somehow always got every time he "grew up" for a month. He stared at the garment before tossing it atop the bed.  
  
On the wall, he noticed a mirror - that DIDN'T show who was at the door - and let his eyes roam across his torso. It was strange - going from the boy of willowy limbs to the man with lean muscles and incredible endurance. He hoped that he would fully become this beauty when he got older.  
  
As long as he kept himself in health and shape, that was possible.  
  
He always felt strange whenever he became such a figure. He found it strange to be in one form one day, and another a bit later.  
  
Also, how did his clothes change all the time?  
  
Cecilia blushed at the sight of this male's body before her soul-sight. He certainly was a treasure to behold. Black bangs dropped into his eyes, giving his expression a rather innocent, dashing touch. His lazy spikes swayed slightly as he maintained his impeccable, feline balance.  
  
His golden eyes shone with a dimmed fire. This fire was contained for a moment until he blinked once. That fire raged wildly, but he didn't know how that fire came to be. He gazed curiously at his own eyes, trying desperately to figure out the source of such a passion.  
  
Cecilia recognized this passion. [Oh... Oh my lord... He's...]  
  
The lyrics came back on again.  
  
"Ah... Dare ka no, yasashisa ni omowazu  
  
Kogoeta kimochi ga  
  
Yureta sono, toki mo;  
  
Hitomi toji, tada tsubuyaku  
  
Nuku mori wa Sou ore ni wa  
  
Niawanai yo to;"  
  
He turned away from the mirror, eyes closed.  
  
"NEVER GIVE UP, Yume dake wo  
  
Ima wa dakishimenagara  
  
Unmei ni, michibikare  
  
NEVER GIVE UP, Ate mo naku  
  
Tasogare ni se wo mukete  
  
Mirai e to, arukidasu  
  
LONELY WAY;  
  
The final bridge passed through, and Nekome's head turned to see Pegasus. Unconsciously, he continued the song, "NEVER GIVE UP, Kanashimi ni  
  
Kokoro wo tamesarete mo  
  
Ikutsu mo no, toki wo koe  
  
NEVER GIVE UP, Kaze no naka  
  
Tasogare ni se wo mukete  
  
Doko made mo, tadoru no sa  
  
LONELY WAY."  
  
Nekome hit pause on the boom box and simply stared at Pegasus.  
  
"I thought you were going to go to bed, not sing, Neko-boy." [Though, you have a nice voice. It's very soothing.]  
  
The man frowned and strode up to his idol. His heart beat faster and he poked the silver-haired man in the chest as if to emphasize a point. "I changed my mind. Is that wrong?"  
  
"No..." He looked slightly indignant at such behavior. "Anyway, I just came to tell you that dinner will be served in half an hour."  
  
Nekome nodded once. "Thanks for the info." As he made his way over to the bed, as he had his foot on a voyage to strike the play button lightly, he paused.  
  
His heart was still pounding against his chest. It was strange and unique.  
  
He wanted more...  
  
But how to go about it?  
  
[Pegasus-sama...] He shivered at the mere thought of the other's name. He sat on the edge of the silky bed before laying atop the sheets. His long ebony hair spread elegantly across the surface as he stared blankly at the ceiling. Before his open, unmoving eyes, he saw images - so strange it were nearly frightening - of love-making.  
  
He felt himself become hard, and he groaned against it. His feline eyes slowly closed and his body took in shuddering breaths.  
  
"Haa... kami..." His hands clawed slightly at the blankets underneath his form as he held the urge to pleasure himself at bay. His body wanted to arch at the strain. It wanted to feel the pleasure of Pegasus. It wanted so much and wanted to inflict so much upon the other to such a degree his body shivered in both delight and despair. He felt dirty for liking the man in such a way.  
  
"Rrrrnnnaaaahh..." he growled, then panted. "Haa... kami, kami, kaaaamiii..." He shut his eyes and grit his teeth.  
  
It felt like an eternity when the hardness disappeared  
  
After a moment, he heard from someone, "Pegasus-sama wishes for your presence at the table."  
  
His body tingled at the name. "Tell him I'll be there."  
  
The man left.  
  
Nekome forced himself up on the bed, snagged his shirt back from the top of the bed and threw it on. On his way, he idly observed the elegant, vibrant hallways.  
  
He came upon the dining room and his eyes widened slightly. [Oh my...] He sensed a surge of power through him. It tickled his mind, and he became wary of it. Where was it going?  
  
"I see you like the spread. Be seated and eat up before it gets cold, ne?"  
  
Nekome smiled. "Sure thing!" He went at a brisk pace and picked a seat on the rectangular table to the man's right. He forced himself to eat slowly enough and keep his emotions in check. He glanced up at Pegasus delicately sipped some wine, seemingly oblivious to the other's stare.  
  
[Oh my god... he's... he's...]  
  
That tickle in his mind again. He paused and his eyes unfocused. Something was...!  
  
"Pe~ga~suuuuusssss," he purred in a mild sing-song voice. "Is that YOU in my head?"  
  
[Oops! Busted.]  
  
"Get out of my head," deadpanned Nekome, picking up his glass and drinking the milk in it. "I don't appreciate the intrusion. I may have let you stay in my soul room, but I'd like to keep most of my thoughts to myself, thank you."  
  
They finished their meal in silence. The dark-haired man rose from his seat - dark hair spilling across his shoulders like water - and strode away.  
  
"Nekome?"  
  
The man paused at the doorway. He didn't turn his head.  
  
"Would you come with me?"  
  
The male's eyes closed. "Where are you going to go?" He sharply hissed in a breath as his hand was grasped. He turned his head, body shaking lightly. He stared up at Pegasus like a fish out of water before recovering his wits.  
  
Pegasus tugged the other's hand and led him... somewhere. Nekome wasn't paying any attention to where they were going. His focus was intently stuck on that simple physical contact.  
  
He shivered as a brush of cool air touched his face. He blinked in curiosity. "...Here?"  
  
"I wanted to show you this. I guess, as another way to thank you."  
  
Nekome nodded once. "I see." He looked to the sky. "It's very beautiful." [Not just the stars, Pegasus...]  
  
Some silence took hold of the conversation. As Nekome gazed at the sky, Pegasus's gaze was riveted on the boy's face.  
  
"I know this is a little swift, but..."  
  
Nekome turned his head. His lips were parted slightly.  
  
"Will you let me paint you?"  
  
The male smiled and nodded once. "You may..." His head pounded once - not like Pegasus was in his head again, but... "oh...!" He held it with one hand. "N-Nan da yo?! Boku--" A sharp pain thrust through his head. His mind felt like it would split in two. "Ghe-aaAAAAH!!" He slumped against the railing, groaning softly.  
  
"Nekome!! Nekome!" Pegasus urgently shook the male's shoulder. "Nekome! Nekome!!!!"  
  
"Uh-ugh... Oh..." The boy slowly straightened himself up and held his head. "My head..." [...That woman! She must have... Maybe...] He grit his teeth. "Yes, that woman... that *woman*... Maybe she... but how could she at all?!" he rambled. "What she claimed - what she claimed!! What she..."  
  
"Nekome!!"  
  
He felt a nudge to his shoulder and looked up, groggily. "Huh...?"  
  
"Daijoubu?" asked the rich man.  
  
Hesitating, Nekome shook his head. He sat on the ground and patted the ground next to him, staring up at him with pained eyes.  
  
Pegasus quickly took the invitation and sat right next to him. A silence ensued and Nekome closed his eyes. "At the hospital, when the nurse knocked me out..." The dark-haired man hesitated. "...I saw... a woman... She said her name was... Ce...Cecilia Pegasus..."  
  
He didn't look up, so he didn't see the shocked expression on the man's face. "Go on, if you can. Please."  
  
"...She... she... wants to talk to you... She's... a part of me... she... I'm..." He choked back a sob of confusion. "...Sh-she said... I was..." He clamped a hand over his mouth and bit back a growl. His entire being shook from head to foot. "Ah-I was... I'm..."  
  
A sturdy limb wrapped around his being, and pulled him toward its source. It held him close. It was warm... safe...  
  
Nekome's eyes lowered halfway, as if in a trance-like state. "...her reincarnation... She wants to talk to you... My head... I..."  
  
[Nekome, I'm sorry for hurting you, but I need to speak with Max!!] Again, she thrust her consciousness against Nekome's, making him cry out in pain.  
  
Pegasus only held the male tighter.  
  
The cries slowly subsided. Cecilia looked up at Pegasus. "Oh, Max! I can't talk long, but will you listen to me?"  
  
Without hesitation, Pegasus nodded.  
  
"I live in this vessel. Nekome is my reincarnation. Please take care of him, Max!" she pleaded. "I love you, and we can still be together!"  
  
"My Darling Cecilia... I..." He struggled with his words. "I love you, too." He pulled her in for a kiss. His bronze eye fluttered shut and Cecilia's gold eyes swiftly closed.  
  
Nekome watched from a distance. He felt his heart burning and tearing into pieces very, very slowly. He clutched at his chest with one hand and sat on the cold ground. "You seemed so sincere, Cecilia... Now I see. You cannot forget him, so you wish to live again by taking my life as your own." His own words brought him pain, but he shoved it all aside. Better to distance himself before he got hurt worse. "...Fine. Do that. As long as I can see Pegasus..." He bit his lip as he vaguely registered the sensations that Cecilia felt through his own senses. It was. euphoric... heavenly...  
  
But...  
  
HE wanted to give that to Pegasus. He didn't want to be some nonexistent 3rd party...  
  
His eyes widened in realization. "I..."  
  
He stood up and strode through the darkness. Some glass-like wall stopped him from proceeding any further than a few steps. He banged on the glass.  
  
"PEGASUS!! AI SHITERUUU!! PEGASUS!! HELP ME!! GET ME OUT OF HERE! YOUR WIFE - SHE TRICKED ME!!" He paused, taking a deep breath. Tears trickled down his face. *"SHE ***TRICKED*** ME!!!!!!!!!"*  
  
***********************************************  
  
Finished: 10/25/03  
  
My only comments to my own work... OMG. 


End file.
